Troubles and the DEAD
by Kuro13Dead
Summary: They were just hoping for a normal day, one just like the day before. But the change in the world has sealed there fate, will they be able to survive? Their story begins with a bus that is speeding towards the end...
1. Prologue and OCs

**I thought that I would try making one of these. So please send my your characters there is a profile creator at the bottom. And there is also one on my profile so send me your characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurosaki High's school bus was unusually late that day. A group of students were bored and freezing cold waiting for the bus. It was the middle of winter and not the best weather to be waiting out in. Thick grey clouds covered the sky like as bed sheet, threatening to release either snow, hail or freezing cold rain.<p>

Most of the students were friends as they lived near each other and they all knew one another in some shaped or form. However no one knew where the bus was; it was already half an hour late and counting. Some of the students moved to sit on the kerb, wrapping their arms around their legs to keep warm.

The town around them was silent, living in a sparsely populated area had some help to that factor, but today... it was just silent. None of the students knew what to do, they couldn't really go back to their homes. They just waited. Silence continued to pour in through the emptiness, attacking at every moment.

After another thirty minutes of waiting their bus finally arrived. The student had mixed feelings, curiosity, anger and happiness. All because of this bus, some students even felt nauseated. Climbing onto the empty bus every student gave the old bus driver strange look. He looked like he had just woken up; his uniform winkled and smothered in dirt. He was also pale, far to pale to even be alive, his pupils were also diluted and twitching, and drool was dripping from is mouth that was hanging open. Some of the students swore the could see blood seeping through his white shirt. However he still continued to drive the bus once everyone else was on.

No student dared to speak, but they could tell something was wrong. The bus seemed to be getting faster and faster on the empty road, paying no attention to traffic lights or signs. Not that there was any traffic...

But it was starting to freak out the students. They gripped onto their seats as the bus continued to gain speed. Eventually someone screamed, "Stop! You going to kill us all!"

But the bus continued to roll on, getting faster and faster with every passing second. All the students were now yelling or screaming in some way, one even ran to the bus driver. But immediately their eyes widened in fear as the stumbled on their feet and came running back to the other students. The student struggled getting the words out of their mouth while panicking, "He's dead! But he's still moving! He gonna kill us!"

They all turned to the bus driver, he was groaning in his seat, not caring that the bus was hurdling down the road faster and faster. The students all took refuge at the back of the bus as far away from the driver as possible.

The driver fell out of his seat and stood up, leaving the bus to just fall down the road at maximum speed. Standing up, all the students watched in horror as the bus driver stood up. He was dripping with blood and an overly large bite was taken out of his leg. The students shivered, panicking. The mouth of the driver opened unbelievably wide, showing them a mouth with missing teeth and drool dripping in large amounts to the floor. The anxious students didn't know what to do.

The driver was closing in on them, but that wasn't the only thing. The bus was getting closer and closer to a wall at the end of the road. Panic swept across everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes hello, hope you are all having a spiffing day. Okay I want to give you a few rules for my story.<strong>

**1) All OCs must be sent via PM.**

**2) I will only be picking around 6-12 OCs so make them very detailed**

**3) Uniform:  
>BOYS: Black blazer or black jumper, dark blue or white shirt, dark blue tie, black trousers, choice of whatever shoes you want.<br>GIRLS: Black blazer or black jumper, red or white shirt, red tie, black trousers or black skirt, choice of whatever shoes you want.  
><strong>

**And I think that's it. So if you want you character in this please fill the next part in. And please remember I need a wide range of boys and girls.**

* * *

><p>BASIC INFORMATION<p>

Full Name:

Nickname/s:

Gender:

Age: (15-19)

Nationality:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Favourite things: (list three)

Least favourite things: (list three)

Personality: (Make this very detailed.)

How do they react around people they like:

How do they react around people they hate:

Relationship skills:

Mannerisms:

LOOKS AND FEATURES

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Hair style:

Complexion:

Face shape:

Body shape:

Other features: (and for girls bra size)

Glasses or contact lenses: (if they have them)

First clothes: (pick from uniform)

Second clothe

FAMILY AND HISTORY

(NAME, AGE, JOB AND STATUS)

Mother:

Father:

Siblings (if any):

Significant Others:

Family history: (Make this detailed)

Life at home:

Life at school:

SKILLS AND TALENTS:

Clubs at school:

Best sport:

Worst sport:

Strengths: (list three)

Weaknesses: (list three)

Talent: (only one)

Greatest flaw:

Best quality:

EXTRA NOTES

How does Character see himself/herself:

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others:

How self-confident is the character:

Habits they have:

COMBAT

Fighter type: (e.g. offensive, planner, defensive)

First weapon: (something this is found on a bus or roadside)

Second weapon:


	2. Chapter 1

**And the first chapter. All the OCs are gonna be listed at the bottom along with their creators. And this is my first time writing an SYOC so I hope it goes okay. Right enough of my rambling.**

**I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Desolation was soon to follow as the corpse limped forwards, every shaky step brought the students closer towards a painful death. Torturous moaning echoed around the bus creating a feeling of horror, which struck all the students at their core. Another step. The momentum of the speeding bus caused it to sway from left to right.<p>

It's eyes darted around searching, it's body twisted and cracked, neck flew backwards and forwards, splattering blood and saliva across the floor. Voices were loud and tension was high. The corpse started to close in on the students, only a few steps was the distance between them.

Panic exploded. Confusion erupted. There was nothing left to feel; everything had hit at once. There was nothing that they could do...

A sudden bounce of the bus captured the students and dragged them back to the reality of the situation. There was no way to escape. Not from the corpse and definitely not from the raging bus. Death was drawing nearer. Another deadly step and another bump knocked everyone and thing off their feet.

They struggled to regain balance. They watched intently, the driver hadn't stood up he only crawled his way towards them now. A trail of blood followed him like a lost sheep. The sound in his throat was louder, his fingers bent backwards, bone was forcing its way through the skin as the pale body dragged itself across the rough surface.

"What the hell is going on?!" Someone shouted, their voice louder than the others. "This just isn't possible!"

"Then just try explaining what's going on!" A boy spat back.

Another step was taken by the corpse, but it was quicker... it had its prey, now it was ready to attack. The mouth opened again, a disgusting sound radiating from its throat.

It found the nearest person. Grabbing her around the ankle there was a scream as she was pulled against the floor.

"Hit it with something!" The girl's voice screamed, she violently kicked her legs at the corpse, which only caused her boots to become covered in blood. She couldn't move or stand up; she was stuck against the floor and two seats. She started panicking as it pulled her even closer. "Owen! Marian! Someone just hit it! Hit it now!"

All the students turned towards the girl, their eyes wide with terror.

Two teenagers, both of American decent, pushed their way forwards. One a tall girl with shoulder length black hair that was slightly spiked and light blue eyes that were wide with awareness. She wore black trousers and jumper with a matching red shirt and tie, which hung loosely around her neck, she also wore converses. The other was tall boy, yet was only sixteen, with a shock of blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, he was also wearing the school's uniform however his consisted of a black blazer with matching trousers and a dark blue shirt, he wore no tie and his shoes were bright white and red Nikes.

Both of the students didn't have any idea what they were doing. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins setting their hearts alight in a deep flame.

The corpse had pulled the girl into the middle of the bus, wanting blood. The girl on the floor was on the verge of crying, her voice a cracking as she yelled. Marian turned on the spot, looking for something she could use as a weapon. Her wide blue eyes fell on a pipe that was loose. Thinking quickly she leaned over and grasped it in her hand. Giving it a sharp pull, it completely ripped off the side.

She turned back around, she looked over to the teenage blonde, "Owen! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Grab your bat and hit him!"

Owen clenched his hand into a ball and narrowed his eyes. He turned around though ready to grab his bat. The bat was located in his bag, the black handle sticking out the top. Leaning over one of the seats he aggressively pulled it out of his bag. Spinning back to face the corpse he narrowly missing another student's head with the bat.

"Watch where your swinging that thing!" A boy with combed black hair yelled, his sunglasses were slightly knocked by the force of the swinging bat.

Owen didn't say anything, he just stared in return. The blonde ran back to the corpse, he yelled as he lifted the bat above his head. He quickly brought it down to the drivers back, there was a loud crunching sound as his spine dismembered and flesh was torn apart.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

The driver was still moving and moaning. A large blood stain started seeping through the white shirt. Owen took a step back, looking at his bat he noticed a large blood stain now caressed it. Staring down at the driver he didn't understand how he could still move, he hit the corpse hard enough. Didn't he?

"How the hell is he still moving?!" Owen yelled at no one in particular.

"Hit it again!" The girl on the floor screamed, her short dark blue hair flicking from left to right as she shook her head. The driver grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, "Get this pervert off me!"

Marian saw her chance, she lifted up the pipe and swiped downwards, bringing at the back of the corpse's head. The stench of rotting blood covered everything, including the girl, leaving giant splatters of deep crimson liquid. The corpse fell still, collapsing to the floor, it's hand still having a tight grip around the girl's ankle. Marian kicked the corpse, pushing it to the side. There was a large dent in his head where he was hit and his body submerged in his own blood.

Marian bent her legs and sat in front of the girl, "Hey, are you okay?"

A shaking body was her only answer. Marian stood up and turned to Owen who was standing still and staring at the lifeless driver. His bat had a trail of blood dripping down it like the tears of a child. The teenager looked around, his eyes resting on no one for more than a second. Despite there only being ten people on the bus (not including the driver) but there was an awful amount of noise, which ranged of yelling to screaming.

"Don't you think we should don't something about this bus!" A Japanese girl standing near the back of the bus jumped up and down, her vibrant red hair bouncing from the movement and her green eyes wide with shock.

The bus was still moving and now it was faster than ever. But closing in quick was a thick wall, one that was bound to demolish the vehicle in a matter of seconds.

The boy with sunglasses jumped out of his seat, pushing passed the still corpse and Owen. He was also American and very tall, yet he was one of the younger ones at the age of sixteen. His hair combed and black and skin was slightly tanned. The uniform he wore was fairly similar to Owen's, as he wore a matching black blazer and trousers with a dark blue top, he wore no tie and on his feet were black dress shoes. He looked around, "Does anyone mind if I go and drive?"

"Huh?!" A brown-haired boy shouted, his eyes a lighter shade of blue than his shirt and tie, which could be seen under his open blazer. He stood up from his seat walking up to the other boy and giving a quick look to the girl who was still shaking on the floor.

"Your name's Friedrich, right?" The other boy said, looking over the top of his sunglasses.

"Yes." Friedrich answered. Friedrich was German and had a slender body with European features.

"My name's Johny. But just call me John." Johny spoke with a calm and casual voice even with the situation everyone was in. He even reached out his hand for a shake.

Owen growled, losing his patience. "Listen, this isn't the time for introductions! We have to find a way out of this stupid mess!"

A large hole in the road knocked everyone off their feet once again. Groaning followed the sensation of pain. Marian closed her eyes and took a deep breath before shouting at the boys, "If you guys have finished having your mothers meeting, will one of you just go and drive this bus! I really don't feel like dying today and I'm pretty sure no one else does either!"

The three teenagers looked back at her, Owen rolled his eyes, "Alright, shut up and keep your hair on."

Friedrich and Johny gave each other a look. They both jogged over to the driver's seat and as Johny sat down he pulled a face. Friedrich eyebrows raised, "What's wrong?"

"The seat's covered in blood," he cringed, yet placed both hand on the steering wheel. The two boys stared out the window, the sight before them stopping them cold.

Owen looked at them again, he growled when he saw them still. He stormed up to them, completely ignoring the girl on the floor, "What the hell are you two doing? We're about to crash into a wall and you are just day dreaming like idiots!"

"Owen..." Marian stepped behind them.

"What?!"

"Look." The girl said simply. Owen narrowed his eyes at her, but after a few seconds he turned his head and looked through the drivers window. His eyes widened at the devastating picture before him. Blood covered the ground, people were eating others and corpses were stmubling in the middle of the road. The sky was starting to turn black with smoke from fires and the screams of menand women rang around the sky.

"Holy..." Nobody was able to finish Owen's sentence.

The red headed girl from before jumped out of her seat, her small figure running to the middle of the bus. Her black skirt and blazer catching the movement, her tie was swaying from left to right as she stopped. Piercings were attached to her face in snakebites and her red hair was dreads in a pony tail. She yelled, her voice echoing around the bus, "Drive! Get us somewhere safe!"

"What's safe?" Johny looked forward, eyes never dropping the bloody scene in front.

"School," Marian answered, "The gates should still be open and I doubt it's been attacked yet."

John nodded, gripping the steering wheel, he pushed his foot down hard on the accelerator. Everyone fell backwards, the force pushing everyone back down to the floor. The tyres screeched and smoked as it suddenly turned direction. The back of the bus narrowly missed the brick wall at the end of the road, however it smashed into a few corpses.

Blood splashed the outside of the bus, as more and more thumping sounds resonated. The blue hair girl on the floor shook even more, her hands placed over her head and she started rocking backwards and forwards. Fear was emmiting off everyone, yet hers was the strongest. Her black blazer and skirt was covered in the driver's blood and drool and her red top was wrinkled and messy.

A boy holding a blank look on his seventeen year old face sat near the back of the bus. Looking around the bus he took in every person, from the teenagers who were shouting at each other near the front and the others who sat quietly near the back. But his orbs fell on the shaking girl on the floor in distress, he brushed his white hair quickly out of his grey eyes, getting a better look. Standing up he took a few steps towards her, his black blazer and trousers were clean and his uniform was complete with a white shirt and dark blue tie, unlike the other boys.

He stood in front of the girl, looking down at her. "Hey, are you gonna be okay?"

The girl didn't move.

The white-haired boy rolled his eyes and bent down to the floor, being careful of the puddle of dirty blood. He tapped her shoulder and her head flew up, dark eyes stared back at his grey ones. They were full of fear, wide with grief.

"Hey?" He said a little louder.

"So much blood..." Her voice broke.

"It's over now." He smiled, "I'm Lucas Freeman. What's your name?"

"No... It's not over. You can hear the bodies smashing against this bus, following us. This will never end. They will just keep coming and coming! They want our blood and they want it now. This is the end of everything... we have to fight back or we are going to die a painful death." Her breathing became ragged and the bus was silent. Every teenager turned to the girl, but she just put her head back into her knees. Lucas stood up and sighed. He turned around and completely lost balance as the bus swerved around a corner. He grabbed the seat behind him for support.

Another jolt from a large crack in the road caused most of the students to fall over once again.

The red-headed girl was the first to stand back up, she grabbed Marian by the arm and dragged her away from the front of the bus. The two girls were often in classes together and knew each other well enough to talk.

"Is school really the best place to go?"

"Mochi, what do you mean?" Marian asked, placing the metal pole in her other hand.

Mochi turned to the girl on the floor, "What if the school's already overrun?"

The taller girl looked back at the corpse lying silently against the floor, "We have to try... like that girl said we have to fight to survive."

"You don't know who she is?" Mochi asked, her eyebrow raising.

"Not really, she lives opposite me but that's all I know. I don't understand how she knows mine or Owen's name."

Mochi didn't have time to answer as a shout came from the back of the bus, "What are we going to do when we get to school?"

The two girls turned their heads and gazed at three boys who were still sat at the back of the bus. The youngest male student on the bus stood up, he was fifteen and a smaller in height compared to the other boys, his black trousers and blazers were clean, and his dark blue shirt and tie were wrinkle free.

Marian looked at him, "Hey, you're a first year student. Do you know who this girl is?"

The boy looked at the girl, his blue eyes homing in on her and his spiky black bangs obscuring his vision slightly. He nodded, "Kaori Takahashi, she's in my class."

"And what's your name?" Mochi asked.

"Kei Naruki." The boy answered.

"Well, Kei, do you think you can get her to calm down." Marian let her blue eyes fall on him, "We may have to get off this bus soon and I don't think her having panic attack will help us."

"I can try." Kei turned around and walked over to Kaori, he stopped in front of her and started to talk. Lucas helped as he interjected now and then.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Friedrich's voice came from the front. He and Owen were staring out the window. "The gate's closed and locked!"

"Huh?" Mochi and Marian shouted in shock.

"I'm gonna drive through it." Johnny said simply.

"Huh!?" Everyone repeated.

"Hold on to something!" Owen yelled. Everyone ran to the sides of the bus, grabbing the first thing they could find to stop them from falling.

Johnny ducked his head as he pressed down hard on the accelerator, sending corpses flying in different directions, the bus speeded towards the gate. Within a second the bus hit the gate, a horrible smashing sound echoed, glass shattered everywhere, metal curled and screeched. The bus finally came to a graceful stop against the entrance steps of the school.

One of the students who were at the back of the bus stood up. He was of Japanese decent and seventeen years old, his hair was messy and a medium shade of brown while his eyes were green with a slight hint of hazel. He walked over to Johny his trainers creating loud foot steps in the silence. He stopped next to Johny, "Please, never ever do that again."

Johnny looked at the older student and nodded.

"Thank you." The brown-haired boy sighed, "I'm Tensu by the way, Tensu Hitokari."

"Johny Anders."

Owen stood up, clutching the baseball firmly in his right hand. "Has everyone been introduced?" He asked, "Because I would really like to get out of here!"

"Calm down, Owen." Marian said.

The last boy at the back of the bus stood up and walked to the front, wanting to finally be involed in the group. He was very tall, with reddish black hair and golden brown eyes, he quickly put a small black book into he pocket of his school blazer, "I'm Shane Cordel, third year student."

Everyone looked at him, Lucas smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Shane looked out the window towards the broken gate, narrowing his eyes at the sight. "Don't you think we should move?"

"What makes you say that?" Owen frowned.

"Well, this bus is down for the count and now that the gate's broken some of _them _are starting to come in." Shane pointed out the window and towards a small group of corpses who were slowly making their way into the school grounds.

"What are we going to do?" Mochi said quietly. There was silence. Slow creeping steps of the dead gained closer towards the school and closer to every living thing.

The outbreak had started...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this took me forever. Sorry for the wait. Right characters:<br>**

**Marian Stone - Ghost132**

**Owen Brox - enarmonios**

**Johny Anders** **- Spartan Grey**

**Friedrich Von Hohenzollern **- **rifleman123**

**Lucas Freeman** - **HodgePodge97**

**Mochi Italisu -** **xXCherryHazeXx**

**Kei Naruki** - **DarkBlaz3**

**Tensu Hitokari -** **TBN**

**Shane Cordel** - **redDaeth**

**Kaori Takahashi - Lily Fenton Phantom (My OC)**

**Thank you so much to everyone for your OCs they are all amazing! All the OCs will have more detail given about them as the story progresses. As this was just the first chapter. So hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Okay I will stop talking and let you read on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Silence ran through everyone's ears, painfully stabbing them. Everyone continued to stare at the gate, watching in fear as the dead started to stalk their way onto the school grounds. Eyes widened and darted from person to person. No one could talk, as their voices had been stolen from them.<p>

"So..." Johny's lone voice echoed. "Any ideas on what to do?"

Everyone slowly turned towards him. He had just driven a bus through the school gates, how could he be so calm? Some mouths opened and closed, yet nothing was released from its trap. Glass from broken windows fell to the ground, shattering into millions of shards.

Marian took a deep breath before walking over to the door of the bus, she grabbed the emergency handle and gave it a pull. The door jolted before getting stuck in a half-open position. She sighed and turned back around, "Looks like we're squeezing out this way. As for what we are going to do, I suggest getting as many people out of the school as possible."

She tightened her grip on the metal pole in her hand, "But we are going to have to fight our way through..."

"Isn't that suicide?" Tensu asked, he crossed his arms and leant against the side of the bus. "We've just seen how bad _they_ are and what they can do. My experience with hunting tells me that we aren't going to survive very long on our own." He looked toward the floor where Kei, Lucas and Kaori sat near the unmoved corpse of the driver. Kaori look up at him, fear shaking in her eyes.

Johny and Friedrich were still near the front of the bus, only listening to everything around them. Their eyes were glue to the slowly increasing amount of _them. _Friedrich muttered something under his breath, he then turned to the rest of the people on the bus, "I don't care if we make it out of this alive or not, we have to at least try."

"I agree." Mochi nodded, "Let's get out of here."

"How will we fight?" Shane walked forward, "Not all of us have weapons..."

Marian and Owen gave each other a look, they knew that it was just by pot luck that they were the first to react with weapons. Marian took looked back to where she had pulled her metal pipe from, surely enough more of the shiny material stuck out and now the edge was graced by a serrated point. The black haired girl smile, "I'm sure we can all find a weapon in here somewhere."

Suddenly a thump came from the back of the bus. The ten teenagers jolted their heads to the side. A bloody hand mark appeared on the back window but it wasn't alone. More and more hands gathered around it and the moaning returned. _Thump, thump, thump._

"Anyone else want to leave?" Lucas asked, standing up at the same time. Their was only a quick nod from the others in answer, most of them started immediately moving. Grabbing everything necessary to survive. It was a quick rush of teenagers grabbing their belongings and a weapon as fast as they could.

"Who wants a tire iron?" Owen shouted, he was standing on one on the seats near the back, with his bag now over his shoulder. The blonde was waving the tire iron above his head as he had no need for it; he had his bat.

Lucas gave a look at the student who was only a year younger than him. They didn't know each other that well, only passing each other in the schools hall every once and a while. "Hey, can I have that?" He asked in a hurry, everyone was struggling to gather their things in the small space.

"Sure." Owen threw the tire iron at him, which the white haired boy caught quite easily. Jumping down from the seats Owen stared at Lucas for a few moments before walking off to the front of the bus.

It was only a few seconds later and everyone was ready. Almost everyone had a weapon and they were all ready to fight for their lives. Friedrich walked to the half open door, in his hand was a small nail gun. The nail gun was from home and was always kept in his bag, he didn't think that he would be using it as a weapon to kill people. His family would have a fit if they knew what he was doing right now. His family... are they okay? Yes, he was worried about them. But so we're all of the students.

"Friedrich. Do you want to go first?" Marian asked politely, "You are the only one with a long range weapon."

The German teenager gave a small nod before squeezing his body through the small gap. Owen, Marian and Lucas immediately followed behind him. A gasp rippled through their throats, they finally saw the world and what it had become in a matter of hours.

This was their world now and this was their life. Tensu slipped his way out the bus, a hunting knife gripped securely in his hand and his bag strapped around his back. His hazel-green eyes widened at what he saw. "How did this happen?" He asked quietly, "Why is this happening?"

No one dared to offer him an answer.

"Is everyone off the bus yet, we have to go now..." Owen stated, he didn't want to hang around for much longer.

As if on cue Mochi, Shane and Kei were out the bus and had joined the others staring at the dead. Mochi walked next to Marian, one switch blade in each of her hands, "Johny's bringing Kaori, they don't have weapons yet."

"Verdammt!" Friedrich shouted, he had started shooting silver nails at many corpses, hitting each one square between the eyes. But more and more started approaching, the moaning in their chests never dying. The pale skin of the dead was covered in blood and bones stuck through the skin as if it was paper.

"Get them out the bus now!" Owen shouted. He turned around swinging his bat to the left, it quickly came into contact with the head of a corpse. Blood graced the side of the bus, leaving a huge mark. Owen smile to himself as the corpse fell to the floor.

"Are Johny and Kaori off the freaking bus yet?" Mochi yelled, it was her turned to slash at a corpse with her blades, the women's corpse was vile and smelt like a rubbish dump. It made Mochi want to gag. But with a few quick strokes of her hands there was only a still corpse left of the floor.

"We're here." Johny voice came from behind her, Mochi turned around in surprise.

"Serously?" She frowned, "Sneaking up on someone in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?"

Behind Johny was Kaori and she cracked a small smile at Mochi's comment. But it she looked around, seeing that everyone was fighting. Shane and Kei were next to each other hitting heads with metal pipes they had acquired and everyone was fighting to survive.

"Come on!" Lucas shouted, "Head towards the school."

Moaning, groaning, blood dripping to the floor followed the students as they barged their way through the mass of the dead. Sprinting up the school steps the sound of footsteps got louder and louder.

Everyone had the same feeling deep within their stomachs, it made them feel sick. Fear swam in circles, was this the new future? Hitting and killing people to survive, they were scared. All of them were, even though most wouldn't admit it.

"Friedrich, behind you!" Shane shouted. Behind the German teenager, was a man walking dangerously close to him. The man's skin a pale grey, its eyes bloodshot and disorganized; as they rolled backwards into his head. The corpse reached out, trying to grab the teenager.

The brown haired boy turned on his heel, quickly shooting his nail gun at the head of the corpse.

Yes, this was the new future.

Inside the school, everything was just as it should be. Nothing was out of place, nothing had been attacked. Mochi and Marian ran in front of the group, while Friedrich and Tensu made sure the door were shut behind them. Tensu looked through the glass windows next to the door, his green eyes widened. "How are we going to get out of here?"

The dead were swarming. More and more bodies joining them through the gates and into the school's grounds. Men, women, children, people of all ages had joined the dead. There was nothing that one person could do. Help from others was necessary to survive.

Owen yelled from down the hall, "Tensu, come on! We have to go!"

Kaori stopped walking and looked around the hall, Johny and Kei also stopped walking and stood by her side. "The speakers." She said quietly, "Get a teacher to say there's an emergency."

Lucas and Marian exchanged a look, before nodded. The white haired boy smiled, "That would be a good idea, but what teacher. Most aren't going to believe us..."

Kei twirled the metal pipe around his hand once, "What about just breaking into the room?"

"Aren't you a little rebel?" Marian joked, but her face turned back serious within a second.

"We have to do something." Owen shouted, tapping his bat against the floor in an annoyed rhythm.

Shane and Friedrich joined the group along with Tensu. The three of them had blocked the entrance to the school with the heaviest thing they could find in the hallway. But even that was struggling to hold the mass of _them_ that were collecting at the doors. Blood stained hands thumped against the windows, threatening to break any second.

"I vote for we run now and think later." Lucas interjected. He had noticed the door beginning to break and he didn't want to stay there for much longer. He wasn't comfortable with just standing there, he had to do something to help.

"Agreed," Johny stated with a straight face. He was quietly leaning against a door to an unused classroom. They were on the newer side of the school and not many classes had moved into the class rooms yet. The students gave a quick look around the hall before taking off in a sprint to the other side of the school.

Their footsteps echoed down the hall as ten pairs of shoes slapped harshly at the floor, desperate to reach another member of the living. Friedrich suddenly stopped running, a cold chill ran up his spin. He slowly turned around, but only seeing an empty hallway. He whispered, "_They're _inside..."

Most of the teenagers stopped and have a look to them. The younger ones however continued to run until they reached the end of the hall.

"Crap..." Marian answered, her knuckles turned white with the strength of her grip.

"How do you know?" Mochi asked the German.

Friedrich sighed, "Listen..."

A horrible silence filled the space around them, devouring everything in its path. Only leaving a empty feeling in the students. A quiet thumping sound echoed through the halls, the sounds of the dead. They were coming closers, every step following them, stalking them.

"How did the get in?" Johny asked, breaking the silence.

Marian turned on her heels, "They are strong."

Kaori and Kei gave a look to one another, the two fifteen year olds were amazed by everything going on around them. Everything had changed so quickly and this was only the beginning, more and more innocents were destined to die and become one with he dead.

There was nothing they could do to stop this infestation.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a slow chapter I know but things will pick up soon, I promise. Right, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry for the long wait.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**And welcome to chapter 3. I am sorry for the long wait, but if you didn't know I have been seriously ill lately. Thankfully I've got over it and am just left with a small cold. I am also stocked up with homework, mock exams and jobs from becoming a prefect and Sports Captain. So sorry for the wait but this is a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Also another OC is joining us. However he is joining in the next chapter as I already had this one planned.**

**And enough of my babbling, I don't own Highschool of the Dead...**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Ten students sprinted through the empty school halls, their heavy footsteps echoing with every shoe that slapped against the hard surface. They had to get everyone out, it was the only way they could stop a mass murder of their friends and in some cases family. Marian, Mochi and Lucas were at the front of the group, the rest followed behind.<p>

Kurosaki High was the local school for over a thousand students and teachers, there were no problems at Kurosaki, people enjoyed going there and it was a very safe place. However things had changed, the world had changed, school without warning had become a hostile and scary place.

The halls were wide and clean, the wooden floor squeaky and shiny from being scrubbed so well. The walls were also bright and clean, wide windows decorated them and from where they were standing the students could see the sky starting to turn black from deadly smoke that rose from the ground. Soon blood would cover the walls and floor, people would be fighting one another, best friends would become enemies within a second.

All ten students could feel it, they knew it would happen.

None of them wanted to fight their friends, the fear of hurting someone they cared about struck them at their hearts.

Kei was running next to his peers, some of which were his friends, while others he wasn't as close to or didn't even know. The metal pipe in his hand swung forward and backward by his side, narrowly sweeping his knee with the blood covered surface.

Blood... Death... Destruction... How did it come to this? He woke up this morning happy and ready for a day just like any other. Instead, to protect himself, he was forced to kill people he didn't even know by smashing them in the head. He wasn't expecting this, and being perfectly honest he didn't want to do it. Everything was happening too fast. He was only fifteen and the world was already starting to end.

What would his family say if they knew about him doing this? Would he ever see his family again? He was trying to get the images of the dead out of his mind, he shook his head. Kei didn't enjoy the gore or the death, but he was doing what he had to, it was the only way he and the others could survive.

Kei breathed deeply, the air in his lungs was forcing its way from his lungs. Yet he still pushed on keeping up with everyone else. Everyone was pushing themselves to the limit, they were desperate. Kei didn't know what to say, the words stolen from his throat. He followed his peers down the twists and turns of the school.

Suddenly the people in front of him stopped running, Kei forced his feet to stop moving, his dark trainers screeched across the floor with the amount of friction produced. He parted his lips in attempt to gain some oxygen and he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Shit..." He heard someone mumbled.

He stepped to the side trying to see what had caused everyone to abruptly stop. He was thinking that it was another corpse. Yet when Kei looked closely he only saw a teacher standing at the end of the hall. However, it wasn't the best teacher to run into at that moment.

"What the hell do you lot think you are doing?!" The teacher shouted, Owen and Friedrich jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, it was harsh and broken. The sound of his feet echoed down the hall as the teacher stepped forwards, his short dark brown hair was neat and perfectly separated down the middle. His eyes were hidden behind a set of thick glasses and he was middle-aged, his clothes were also clean and neat, nothing was out-of-place.

He stopped walking when he was in front of the students, "I was wondering what the noise was, now I see it was only you delinquents. Why are you so late to school? Why are most of you covered in vile stains? And why the hell do you have weapons?!"

Everyone noticed his face turn red in anger. Lucas stood forward with a blank look on his face and tighten the grip on his tire iron, "Mr Hideyoshi, please listen to us. Our bus turned up really late and when we got on the bus the driver was dead. He tried to kill Kaori and drive the bus into a wall."

"Freeman, I don't have time for your jokes." Mr Hideyoshi crossed his arms and frowned, an increasing amount of lines started appearing on his forehead.

Owen stepped forward, "Sir, it's the truth." Owen rested his bat against the floor, a trail of stale blood found it way to the clean surface.

"Yes, of course it is!" He yelled sarcastically.

Mochi stood forward, she was petite against her peers but against the teacher she was an average size. "Sir, why would we lie?"

"Because you are a bunch of delinquents!" He let out a breath and adjusted his shirt by pulling on the collar. "Now, all of you, get to class!"

All ten students fell silent, they were gobsmacked. Sure, none of them expected anyone to believe them. But Mr Hideyoshi was being unreasonable, he could at least listen to them. However, they didn't argue, they just stood there, staring at the impatience teacher in front of them.

_Thump..._

Shane and Tensu who stood at the back of the group turned on their heels, panicking at the noise that bounced around the empty hallway. It was them. The dead had gained the distance that was lost.

"Noise..." Shane whispered.

"What, Mr Cordel?" Hideyoshi took a step forwards, shouting at the teenager.

Kaori widened her eyes and dropped her head, "They follow noise, that's why the driver knew where I was... I was the only one screaming."

"Miss Takahashi, I would love it if you could shut up; the sound of your voice is annoying." Hideyoshi gritted his teeth together, his eyes darting from student to student. Tensu frown as he met the teacher's eyes; how could he insult as student right to their face?

Another sudden thump brought the teacher's attention to the small amount of corpses that were closing in on them, painfully making their way round the corner, a dark shadow casting on them. He growled, "I will tell your all parents about what you have done."

The students' faces changed within a second; what would their families say if they knew what they had done? Some students knew that their parents would react in different ways to others.

"Now excuse me while I go and sort out these trespassers." He stormed off down the hall before anyone could stop him. The dead stumbled closer, their legs crossing and bending the wrong way. Stale blood ran from raw wounds and dripped loudly to the floor, and the crunching of bone caused the students to step back in fear.

Friedrich raised his nail gun at the creatures stalking down the hall, "Mr Hideyoshi, stay away from them! They'll kill you!"

Hideyoshi turned on his heel and screamed down the hall, "Mr Von Hohenzollern! Drop your weapon and shut up now!"

"Sir!"

"Mr Hideyoshi!"

"Behind you!"

Pale, sickly fingers gripped Hideyoshi's warm cheeks, a groan rippled through the body of the dead and Hideyoshi's eyes widened. Thick blood stained his skin, leaving his shaking and gasping for breath. The stench of a rotting body closed in on him, tightening it grip on the teacher.

Then the screaming started.

Sounds of rippling flesh filled the hall, screaming and death followed. A puddle of human blood poured onto the clean floor. Moans surrounded the helpless teacher as he thrashed his body from side to side in attempt to break free from the dead. Shard like teeth and wide mouths buried deeper into his whitening flesh. His scream became quiet and coarse. He was surrounded, his body become a bloody mess on the floor. Bone pierced through his skin, driving blood from his veins and into the mouths of the dead.

There was nothing left of him.

To the students, he was nothing but a memory. Silence engulfed them again, this time it's power of emptiness being more powerful, controlling every second. Never letting a moment slip through its deadly clutch.

"We have to run..." Owen's voice was the only thing that could be heard against the silence. He took a step back, his footsteps echoing.

"Blood... So much blood." Kaori shivered, her eyes wide with distress. Johny quickly walked over to her and pulled her to the back of the group. Johny and Kaori were joined by Kei, the three youngest students wanted to be as far away from the dead as possible.

The bodies of the dead faded away from the teacher on the floor. Mangled and deformed, left in a pile. His still, lifeless figure leaked crimson liquid and the shoeless feet of the surrounding corpses slowly left bloody footprints in stumbled trails.

"Look..." Tensu was staring at the increasing amount of corpses. "Hideyoshi's moving..."

A low groan caused everyone's head to slowly turn towards the body on the floor.

Mochi whispered, "How's he moving? He was dead."

Hideyoshi's body shook and arched, he twitched and moaned. His ribs very visible through the once clean shirt. His skin was gone, muscle and blood dropped from his body and to the floor. Large chunks were missing from his as his bones ripped through hat was left of his flesh. There was nothing human left of him. He was now one of the dead.

"It's like the movies. Once you die you join them." Owen swung his bat, getting ready to defend himself.

"Run..." Tensu stated starting to lose his temper, "Run!"

"But he was dead!" Mochi yelled, pointing one of her switch blades towards the now standing teacher.

"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home." The dark blue haired girl said quietly.

"What are you? Five?" Marian asked the younger girl. Kaori stepped away from two boys she was next to and behind Lucas, using him as a shield, the girl was scared and she didn't care that she was showing it. She stayed silent not willing to answer Marian. Johny watched as his friend hid behind another student, he knew Kaori as they were in classes together. Kei cracked a smile, even in times of panic she was funny.

Tensu turned around shouting, "Everyone, for God's sake, let's just run!"

Friedrich nodded, suddenly firing nails at many corpses, he managed to hit most of them but more and more continued to form. Friedrich blew his brown haired out of his eyes, "Go now!

Everyone took off in a sprint, away from the never-ending death. Soon the students found themselves in the part of the school was filled with others in classrooms. Panicking they didn't know what to do, they couldn't run into a random class shouting about the dead coming back to life. No one would believe them.

They walked through the school, slowing their pace down as they didn't want to bring attention to themselves.

Without warning a high-pitched beep ran through the halls and every room.

_"Students this is your head teacher, an emergency is talking place inside the school and everyone needs to leave immedia-"_

Kaori looked up at one of the speakers attached to the wall, Marian sensed her anxiety and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Her small body started shaking like she was under too much pressure. Shane and Tensu ran to the nearest classroom and looked in through one of the unbelievers windows. Their peers were just sat in seats, staring up towards the teacher. All faces were clouded over with different emotion, each other though portrayed horror.

A loud scream suddenly erupted from the speakers.

Everyone covered their ears and yelp in shock or pain.

Then silence...

Another innocent was gone.

"Goodbye; I'm going home." Kaori turned and started walking, the other students looked her. Marian rolled her eyes and stepped over to her, she grabbed the back of her collar. The dark blue haired girl choked and was pulled back. Marian was a lot taller than Kaori, which also meant she was a lot stronger.

Kaori stumbled backwards and into Marian's side, "Stop, we're going to stay together so stop running away."

Mochi moved to stand next to the other girls, "But we better move now, the classes are starting to panic."

Yells and cries screeched down the halls. Boys and girls were up and running around the classes, teachers were trying to settle everyone shouting and screaming. The panic had started.

"Owen, Lucas, Tensu we'll follow you." Marian said quickly, she wanted to get out quickly. The school was becoming a dangerous place for the living.

Friedrich lifted his nail gun, "I'll follow at the back."

"Alright!" Owen shouted, "Lets go!"

As soon as they took off down the halls and to the teachers side of the school. Finally students poured out of classrooms with teachers squeezing in and out, trying to gain control over the stiuation. Though it was too late. Students were out of control hitting, screaming and cursing one another. The dead followed the sound of screeching, growing hungry for the blood that was quickly pumping through the living's hearts.

Yes, it was too late for all of them.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?!" Shane shouted, as they jumped up a set of stairs to the second floor. The floor was empty, there wasn't any sound, only them and the silence that created a dark hole in their hearts. The boys ran faster down the hall, determine to escape the hell that was now their school. The girls stayed together, running at a steady speed.<p>

Blood and the smell of death covered the wall, the dead had already attacked. The students became worried, death could be waiting around any corner. They had to be ready to fight and kill.

As they passed the staffroom Marian halted in the middle of the hallway. Mochi stopped next to her and Kaori was grabbed by the back of her collar again, causing her to fall to the floor. The boys continued to run, leaving the girls alone in the bloody hallway.

It was quiet, far too quiet. The three girls wanted to leave as soon as they possibly could.

Marian reached out for the door handle, her free hand tightening its grip on her weapon. The rested her warm hand around the freezing metal, turning it clockwise. She didn't know what was on the other side, the dead could be waiting to pounce like a group of savage beasts.

"Marian," Mochi stared at the door, her green eyes wide with curiosity.

Kaori pulled herself from the floor and finished her sentence quietly, "Why did we stop? Isn't it safer with the boys?"

Marian laughed, "Takashi-"

"It's Takahashi." The short haired girl corrected.

"Whatever." Her grip became tighter on the handle, "How do think we're going to get out of here? We can't grow wings and fly!"

Mochi chuckled before saying, "We need a vehicle and the only place to get keys is in the teachers lounge."

The youngest girl fell silent.

"And you think boys are smarter than us girls?" Marian smiled. But all became serious both she and Mochi prepared themselves for the worst. She pulled on the door handle, the door flew open smacking the wall creating an echo down the abandoned hall.

Nothing came jumping out, but there were small noises coming the room, groaning.

Mochi tighten the grip on her switch blades and narrowed her green eyes, the room was dark, too dark. The red head to one small step, then another. She left out a breath, reaching into the dark invested room along the wall she quickly found the light switch.

One light showed the girls what they were in for...

* * *

><p>"We'll leave by the back entrance, it the head teachers office." Lucas said quietly as he lead the boys down the hall, Owen was next to him holding his bat with both hands ready to smash anything that brought a threat.<p>

All of a sudden a corpse stumbled around the corner, causing the boys to immediately stop and raise their weapons. The lonely corpse was a small boy, his skin pale and lifeless, eyes diluted and wide dancing around in a bloodshot mess. His dark brown hair was covered in dried blood and his uniform was ripped with large bite marks that went through to his skin.

A low moan rumbled from his chest. He reached his arms forward, his body staggered forward.

"Well that's attractive..." Kei mumbled, he lifted the pipe up.

Friedrich lifted up his nail gun again, he couldn't continue recklessly use his nails, he didn't want to run out so soon. He narrowed his eyes, "How did they get here so quick? They walk at about one mile an hour! And they had to go up stairs!"

"Oh just shoot it!" Shane yelled, attracting the dead towards him. He stared at the corpse, looking deep into its delusional eyes caused him to cringe in disgust.

Kei and Johny looked around to the boys, Tensu was standing near them twirling his hunting knife. Kei said quietly, "Hey, Hitokari."

"What?"

Kei stared at each boy his mind working overtime, "Is something missing?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Shane turned around noticing the boys talking, "What are you guys talking about?because whatever it is, I don't think now is the time."

"Nothing." Tensu turned back around. He watched as the German teenager shoot a nail at the corpse, as it fell to the floor a loud thump travelled down the corridor.

Owen and Lucas smirked at each other. The blonde then fell silent for a few seconds, "Wait, where are the girls?"

Eyes went wide.

"Told you something was missing." Kei smirked at Tensu, who frowned back. He was starting to lose his temper.

Friedrich turned on his heel and lowered his weapon. He grinned, "How could we lose them?"

Owen tapped his bat on the floor and looked around the boys, "I dunno, but we somehow lost a six foot tall girl, a short red head and a girl who looks like a boy in a skirt." Laughter rippled through the boys.

Rays of light found its way in through a window, deep shadows emerged round the corner, lurking closer, a mass of darkness was forming.

* * *

><p><strong>So long... More butt kicking in the next chapter! I'm really looking forward to writing it! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Once again I have let you all down with such a long wait for a chapter, there are some excuses but I can't be asked to give them to you. Okay crying time over. I don't own Highschool of the Dead, it's why we all write fanfiction.**

**NOTE: This chapter was split in two but was written at the same time. This chapter being about the girls, while the next the boys. Just imagine them together...**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

**Girls**

* * *

><p>Having a feeling of sickness in your stomach makes most people want to run and hide in fear, but running isn't the way. Everyone has different ways of dealing with this emotion, some run and hide from it while other run in guns blazing. But every living being on earth has to find a way in succeeding against it, by whatever means necessary... Life is something not everyone learns to treasure right from the start, for some it may take love to figure it out. But most will won't understand life until they realise that the end is coming. Ten students had to survive, they had to find their families and they had to fight for what they wanted.<p>

A new world had dawned on them and they had to be ready for it.

* * *

><p>A faint glow from the flickering bulb bounced across the walls, the bloodied, ripped curtains had been pulled across the crimson smeared windows, restricting the amount of natural light entering the room. The moans from inside grew louder, more demanding. Shadow figures swayed from side to side, indicating that there was no life left in the room. Death radiated off in waves...<p>

Marian narrowed her eyes, getting ready to pounce. But Mochi ran forward first, bounding into the dark room, swiping her sharp knives from side to side. The older girls were not afraid, they would be brave for their families and friends, it was the will keeping them sane. They were desperate to live. They treasured the feelings they felt about their lives more than ever; bursting into a darkened room not knowing if they'd survive made them feel more alive than ever before.

It was the moment of life and death that dawned upon them, grabbing them by the ankles and dragging them to the fiery depths of hell.

"Mochi open the curtains! We need to see what's in here!" Marian yelled from the door, not caring if she attracted the dead to her. The tall girl took a step into the room and the grip she had on her weapon tightened as she got ready to attack. Suddenly light flew around the room, both Mochi and Marian gave a surprised look to one another before letting their eyes land on the mess in front of them.

The world they had come to love had really, in a matter of hours, become a living hell. Death had dominated the room, around a dozen slow-moving corpses had their pale arms forward trying to grab the life it desired to destroy.

Large blood stains covered the floor and walls, dripping and spreading painfully slowly. Moans tormented the ears of the living, sending chills through the room. Rotting bodies lay dead on the soaked floor, the smell would make any normal person gag in disgust.

Mochi turned from Marian, the body of a teacher stumbled forwards his body broken and twisted. Not a hint of life left in his eyes, which were frozen with the horror of murder. Without a second thought the red-head twirled her knife once round her fingers before striking a deadly blow to the corpse's neck. As the slick surface of the knife sliced open the thin, pale skin dirty blood erupted from its neck. The crimson liquid covered everything including the girl who caused such bloodshed, Mochi used the black sleeve of her blazer to wiped her face.

Over the other side of the teacher's lounge, passed all the corpses and broken furniture the youngest girl stood in shock. Kaori was the one to open the curtains, the girl hadn't seen such a horrible sight before, she was hoping there wasn't many of the dead in the room. But seeing all her teachers before her their life's no more was scaring the living crap out of her. She was frightened, unable to move, her legs wouldn't obey her commands. She was only able to silently watch as Marian and Mochi fought with all their might to survive.

"Kaori!" Marian shouted as her blood covered weapon came into contact with one of the dead's head. She shouted again trying to gain the younger girl's attention, "Move your ass and find some keys for a vehicle!"

Mochi launched herself towards a corpse, her blade sinking deep into the forehead of one dead teacher. She turned the knife from left to right, blood spewing from the hole, across its decaying face and down onto the floor. She lifted her head and yelled angrily, "Find the keys, idiot! Or we're all gonna die!"

The blue haired girl gave a small nod, only staring at the sight before her. She bit her lip, mumbling to herself, "Find keys... Keys. Keys. Keys."

Marian watched in humour as Kaori ran around the room dodging broken chairs and bodies to find any sort of keys that would get them out safely. The black-haired girl brush a strand of hair from her cheek, a million thoughts were running through her mind all at once, each one demanding to be heard. She didn't know what one to listen to, each were screaming at her, she narrowed her eyes and took another swing at a corpse.

Nothing was really anymore, they was nothing to think... There was only one answer to all her questions: You have to survive. Survive no matter what it takes.

"Kaori! Hurry up! How long does it take to find a stupid set of keys?!" Mochi was starting to lose her patience with the younger student. Kaori gave a frown to the red head, which Mochi returned with a glare. The petit girl drove her blades at another corpse, the metal sinking deep into the chest, puncturing the lungs. Blood projected from its mouth and its head flew backwards, the thick liquid turned the ceiling a rotten red colour. Marian growled at them both, she ran to another corpse, jumping over an already still body it's head lying about a metre away, covered in bite marks and its own blood.

_Cannibals..._ Marian cringed.

She grinned as she closed in on the slow-moving creature. She swiped her pipe like a golf club, hitting the lifeless creature's chin, nose and then forehead. Bones broke under the pressure of the hit, shattering into pieces and twisting its head almost all the way round. The grey skin strained and screeched, ripping in some places before it fell to the floor, dead once again.

"Is the swimming club's bus okay?" Kaori yelled, her hands were buried in mountains of teachers paperwork. She quickly threw her hands in the air, dangled a small set of silver keys in front of her face with a small smile.

"Yes, it's fine! Just get your ass over here!" Marian sighed, she and Mochi backed themselves towards the door. The blue haired girl let out a breath before sprinting towards the door, tripping a few times over the bodies of teachers that had been killed.

Unfortunately nothing can go smoothly, the young girl tripped up over a broken body on the floor. Her knees stung as the floor scraped away the skin, Kaori hissed at her own stupidity. Marian shouted angrily at her, "Get up, now!"

"I'm coming." She stated quietly, she quickly pulled herself from the floor and continued to run.

Mochi eyes widened at the girl, how was that stupid girl still about to be alive? The red-head found herself laughing harshly as the younger girl ran straight into the back of a corpse, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

There was an annoyed sound from the girl as she landed on her backside, attracting the dead towards her, for the second time that day. She really was a bad luck charm...

"Why do I always have these zombie things coming after me?" The blue haired girl violently kicked her feet at the corpse. Her boots slammed into the shins of a teacher she didn't know, barely damaging him. Her body shook, as the corpse limped forward, wanting her flesh. She gasped, "Help me!"

Marian quickly grabbed her arm, groaning and shaking her head in annoyance of the young girl. She pushed Kaori's body through the door and back into the hallway, following her out immediately. Mochi rolled her eyes, she jogged out the door and slammed it shut. She pressed her body weight against the surface, cleaning her blood stained blades on her skirt.

There was silence between the girls, nothing could be said. Mochi lowered her head, letting out an exhausted breath. Marian walked over to Mochi, "Let's go."

She sighed closing her vibrant green eyes, "Glad that's over." She turned her head to Kaori, "You are going to die if you don't learn to fight."

"I'm sorry, I'm pathetic I know. Everyone says that." She looked sadly at the floor. Mochi gave her a look, one that wasn't sympathetic.

Mochi written her teeth together, "You're so annoying, I don't even know how you're still alive! You should be dead!"

A sad sound was pushed out the blue head's throat. She turned on her heels and looked away from Mochi. She was angry yet sad at the same time, "I'll show you..."

"Huh?" Mochi yelled at her, making Kaori shrink in fear.

She swallowed, "I will show you I can survive."

"Yeah," The red-head snorted, "Sure..."

"Mochi, Kaori shut up!" The hall fell silent, only glares were exchanged. Within a few seconds Marian spoke again,. "Come on, we have to find the boys." She ran a hand through her hair. "Hopefully they're having as much luck as us."

There was silence as the three girls stepped through the corridors. Corridors they once felt safe at. Now though only pain and distress laid before them... School had become the place of nightmares for students. The screaming of the living, the biting of the dead. It was frightening... The dead were multiplying, mass murdering, destroying and dominating everything in its path. Nothing could survive it.

But in all of the pain the lonely sound of a baseball bat hitting a concrete wall echoed through the halls...

* * *

><p><strong>This could have been better but hey... the boy part of the chapter should be up soon, as most of it is already written. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Now for the boys... Sorry for the long wait. This should have been up a lot sooner, but my kindle went funny and decided to delete all my work, meaning I lost over thirty documents of my stories and chapters... Life sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

**Boys**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are they still coming! Why will this hell never end?" Tensu yelled, his hunting knives already covered in the sticky blood of many school mates. He was fighting alongside Lucas and Shane who were hitting the heads of the dead, blood erupted from the bodies like a raging waterfall.<p>

"Friedrich, how much longer can your nails hold out?" Owen shouted to the German, he swung the baseball bat at the head of a corpse. The head smashed against the nearest window, exploding in a bloody mess against the wall and ceiling. Under any normal circumstance both boys would have gagged, the blood and flesh was rotten, gouts of the red liquid sliding down the scratched window. Outside the world was the same as the school: Hell. The was no way to survive.

The German was kneeling on the floor, his knees aching, he let out a sharp breath causing his brown hair to fly upwards for a few seconds. "Not much longer, we're running out of time and I'm almost out."

"Shit..." Owen muttered, "We have to go now!"

Kei and Johny were standing by the window, they were backed against the wall an increasing amount of corpses closing in on them both. Kei swung his weapon at the pale body in front of him, the dented metal pole came sharply into contact with the skin of the corpse, ripping the pale face from the bone, leaving a tarnished hole. Kei muttered, "This is so stupid."

Johny looked at him, his eyes lazy. He wanted to help, "Come on, lets find another way out. There's always more than one way out."

Tensu slashed his knives at another corpse, it's blood covered the floor and his uniform. A dark red puddle collected in the middle of the hall, the broken body fell on the liquid causing the blood to ripple and splash. "I'm up for that, maybe we can find the girls on the way out, I still find it stupid that we lost them." He ran over to Kei and Johny, helping them out of their little predicament. "Heads!" His hunting knives scraped across the neck of a dead student, the flimsy skin shredded until it collided with the floor. The expression was trapped in a look of despair and pain, its eyes were glued wide and lifeless.

Kei cringed, "Tensu, don't be so literal about what you say. It's disturbing."

The older boy manically grinned before pushing them both lightly over to the others. Everyone was now starting to crowd around in one big group, which didn't seem like the smartest thing to do at that moment, but they were panicking. Leaving right then and there would stop a lot of injuries and most likely the death or corruption of someone

"Friedrich pack up," Shane and Lucas found their way to the German, "We're going now! No questions asked."

Friedrich nodded and jumped up from his knees. Owen joined him by the wall, "Is everyone ready?"

Mumbled answers came from everyone, most of the boys weren't very happy with being ordered by someone else. Within another second seven boys found themselves sprinting down halls that were cluttered with death and bodies. Whenever they ran into one of the infected an animal instinct over took and the corpse was immediately disposed of, blood would cover the weapons they used as the boys caused the bloodshed in the halls.

The corridors felt like they could go on forever. Twists and turns making them feel sick.

Outside the sky had turned dark, the sun was only able to shine a blood-red light through the shattered windows. Shane was running near the front of the group, his golden brown eyes wide and darting from side to side. He turned sharply around a corner, Lucas next to him was breathing deeply. They run and run, with no chance of stopping to take a needed breath. All the hallways and corridors looked the same, classroom and classrooms filled with screaming students that were coming close to their deaths. Doors and doors, windows and windows. Everything was exactly the same, it was confusing. Their minds were working overtime, their lungs squeezing the last of the air out. Everything was causing too much panicking and it boiled over when turning just one more corner that lead them into the first-year's classrooms.

"Crap!" Lucas yelled to no one, he forced himself to stop abruptly. Sudden panic washed over them at the teenager's word, shoes skidded across the bloodied floor as they were all forced to stop. The white-haired boy let out a breath and gritted his teeth together, he didn't like what he saw. "This is bad."

"No shit Sherlock." Owen whispered back, obviously pissed at the situation they were once again it. The boys had stumbled onto another group of the dead, but this time they were feeding. Deafening screaming wailed down the hall as a another group of students were coming close to their deaths.

"Anyone got a plan?" Shane asked quietly, trying to stop the attention of the dead coming towards them.

Johny pushed his glasses up and onto the top of his head, showing dark brown eyes. He coughed lightly, "I have an idea, but most of you aren't going to like it."

Kei lowered his eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Because some people here don't like to work together." His eyes flashed to Owen and Tensu for only a second. The German teenager let out a small laugh, yet he quickly covered it up with a straight face.

Owen narrowed his eyes, "Listen, John. I'm trying to be nice and get along with everyone but you are seriously making it difficult at the moment."

"It's Johny."

"Same thing." The blonde rested his baseball bat on his shoulder, the blood smearing on his uniform. "So just tell us your little plan so we can get out of here, find the girls and live."

Johny stared at the older boy, annoyance flowing through his veins. "Well, if they follow sound like we suspected earlier we should be able to just walk straight passed them."

"That's right." Shane nodded in agreement, "They can't see, touch or smell us. So we should be fine."

"Should?" Kei asked crossing his arms over his chest, the dull pipe in his hand tapping against his side.

Johny nodded lowering his glasses back onto his nose, "Theoretically."

"You're basing everything on a theory?" Tensu frowned, he wasn't very happy with where the conversation was going. A theory couldn't save them but it was the only chance they had of getting out. They all knew it was a long shot, that they may die. But in this knew world there wouldn't be one second where you wouldn't think that. Everything could come to an end within seconds and they knew the consequences of failing. Everybody wanted something different to happen, everyone wanted to live but the only way they could do that was by working together. Those who were polar opposites had to learn to get along, or everything would end.

"Lets do it." Friedrich said, he smiled around, lifting the glum mood the men shared. Lucas nodded, his white hair falling over his emotionless eyes. They were willing to risk everything to survive. Friedrich turned to the bodies that was sway from leg to right, many students and teach had already died, becoming infected with just one bite.

Just one bite...

That's all it took, the virus spread like a wide fire, within hours the human population had decreased dramatically. While the dead had only increased with every fallen life.

With every silent step taking they were closer to the exit. The bodies around had an unexplainable stench, Lucas kept his expression passive. The boy didn't want to show what was going through his mind, only the grip on his tire iron showed his true feeling. His white hair fell over his eyes, restricting his vision, with a quick brush of his hand he was able to see again. Tensu and Shane lightly stepped on their toes in attempt to stop the sound of their steps from bouncing into the ears of pale bodies. The other students followed closely behind, their figures weaving in and out of the crowds of the dead. The youngest boy let out a small breath, Kei was trying to relax his nerves. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, he wanted to scream right there, he wanted the world to go back to normal. Why did this have to happen, why was fate so cruel?

"Naruki." A whisper blew into his ear. He turned his head to look at the boy who decided to talk. Kei's bright blue eyes came into contact with Friedrich. The German smiled mouthing, "You okay?"

Kei nodded, thankful that someone still had a cool head in this dire time. But he couldn't understand how the German could be so calm, everything was coming to an end and he still had a smile on his face. Friedrich gave Kei a little shove urging him forward. The boys did know how much longer they could keep this up, stressed was starting to build up within their veins, sweat fell from their foreheads. Everything was too much their was nothing to stop the anxiety from overflowing. Most were shaking, knuckles were turning white and their faces red from the breath they held in their lungs. Shane put his free hand into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the small black book.

Silence was uncomfortable. Death felt like the arms pulling them down to hell. The dead were becoming restless, their eyes rolling back and forth. Fear was stuck to them, yet they were no longer a part of the living that could be saved.

"I appraise your theory, Johnny." Owen mumbled under his breath, he slowly walked over a body, averting his eyes from the horror below.

"This is so stupid." Kei mumbled to himself, he bit his lip. "We can't do this for much longer, there's too many of them."

"Shut up!" Tensu growled quietly, "If you don't talk they won't find us!"

Kei frowned at the older boy, Tensu only glared back. Luckily they didn't pounce at each others throats, that would just be stupid and idiotic. The boys were started to lose it, they were getting frustrated and the pressure was causing them to lash out at each other. MOst of the boys barely knew one another and now they had each others lives in their hands. Life always came with unexpected consequences, but with added stress who know what boys who didn't know each other could do.

The vile smell of a dead student clawed into Shane's nose, "Screw this, it's too much."

"Agreed." Lucas nodded, his hand over his face and rubbing away the sweat on his forehead. With the other hand he lifted up his tire iron and got ready to attack the next corpse that attempted to take one step closer to him. they feel silent again, taking large yet quiet steps. The silence was unnerving and just down right scary. Bodies that were pale wobbled from one side of the corridor to the other, bashing into walls and other figures. Sickening was one word to describe it. Sickening and disgusting.

A loud smash suddenly found its way down the corridors and up the stairs.

Seven pairs of eyes widened, different colour orbs flew around in shock.

"Oh..."

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Like before this would have been longer but it got deleted. Thank for reading and sorry it's a boring chapter.<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Woo hoo! Just a few more weeks till the end of school. And then I'm into my finally year of secondary school. It's kinda sad... anyway I can't be asked to talk about my boring school life, I have a story to write. I actually read parts of my last chapter before writing the most recent one, and I end up picking out all the mistakes! Hehe!**

**I don't own Highschool of the Dead or any of the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles of the Dead<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Idiot!" A loud shout echoed down the halls. Pale faces turned toward the sweet sound, the could feel the blood in the air. The voices of the living called again, "Are you blind? Can't you see where you are going? You're going to get us all killed because you can keep your own two feet on the stupid floor!"<p>

"I'm sorry!" A quieter voice said, but a hint of irritation graced it. "Will you just get over it, I managed to find another way out, what more do you want? I'm only human!"

"You ran into a zombie, which may I add you had to have help killing, and then caused a bookshelf to fall over, which has caused every single dead being in this school come after us! You almost killed yourself twice in a row? How much more stupid can you get?"

Three shadows chased one another down the hall, the breath rapidly diminishing from their lungs. Their shoes could barely grip the ground below them, blood stained the white floor and bodies massacred in piles, some the of lifeless beings still feeding from them.

"Mochi, Kaori, just shut up! I'm starting to get pissed off at your constant arguing!" The tallest girl said, quickly pointing her weapon at them. "Now, I can see the exit. We can leave. Mochi and I will lead, Kaori you seem to have some special talent of not getting yourself killed. So just follow me."

Kaori bared her teeth and growled, "I'm not a little girl, I can fight! And what about the boys? Weren't we supposed to go find them?"

"Nope, they're hopefully going to be in the parking lot." Mochi stated. Their legs were becoming jelly, nothing felt real. They didn't even know if the boys were still alive, the school had been overturned and only the bravest would survive. Marian, Mochi and Kaori, had finally reached the old way out of the school. They stood at the top of he stairs, staring down at the bodies that were biting into the flesh of still humans.

"Lets go." Marian was the first who dared to step forwards. And the fresh air was so close, yet so far...

* * *

><p>"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Owen's voice echoed through the halls. The boys were under a massive state of panic, they were a mess as they sprinted through the building. Jumping over corpses and bodies. Weapons swung from left to right in attempt for seven boys to make it out alive. The loud noise had cause a riot of corpses to explode into action. Fingers grabbing, teeth chomping, flesh bleeding.<p>

Lucas kept his face passive as he sprinted next to Johny, both boys dodged corpses as claw like fingers tried to grab them. Johny watched the floor as his shoes slapped harshly against it. He held his breath when his foot landed on the arm of a fallen student, her skirt rolled up exposing thighs that were missing huge amounts of skin. Her face was frozen in horror, the fear of being eaten alive trapped within her deadly expression. Johnny didn't look back, he just pushed on forwards never stopping. Lucas followed Owen, he turned sharply as they reached another corner leading to more stairs. Thinking nothing of it he jumped down the tiled stairs, he misjudged the danger though.

Landing hard on the floor caused his legs to give way underneath him. Lucas winced as his face and chest collided with the floor. Friedrich leaped down stairs and bent next to the white-haired boy, "Lucas?! Come on get up!"

Lucas didn't move, but his body shook uncontrollably.

"Lucas!" The German panicked, he grabbed his classmate's arm and pulled his up. Lucas's grey eyes were half closed and dull, his forehead bled with the graze it had received from the ground. The white-haired boy grain in pain, he brought his hand to his face wiping off the blood that fell down his cheek. "Come on Lucas we're going to run."

White hair fell over his eyes as he nodded heavily. The two boys ran together, avoiding the corpses that reached out for them, trying to devour them. Lucas stumbled a few times, yet Friedrich kept him standing.

The others were close behind, some passing the older boys as they dodge the trailing bodies that were corrupted by death.

"Dead teacher twelve o'clock!" Owen yelled. He and Tensu ran forwards first both swinging their weapons at the same time. Within seconds Tensu's knives slashed across the face of the old male, while Owen's bat broke bones as it crashed into the teachers stomach. Blood and skin fell to the floor, creating slimy puddles of the sickly substance. Tensu looked over to Owen who only gave a disgusted look back.

"What's wrong with you?" Tensu sneered.

Owen grunted in annoyance and turned, continuing to sprint on.

Kei was running on his own, yet his stayed behind the injured student. He looked around the hall, discounting all the dead bodies and zombies, Kei didn't know this part of the school well. "Isn't this the third years corridor?" Kei yelled, but no one answered his question, it was only insignificant no one needed to answer it. He slipped slightly, losing his footing. Thankfully Shane grabbed his arm, making sure he stood up safely. Kei smiled, "Thanks... Cordel duck!" Kei pushed the older boy away from the clutches of a corpse. Pale fingers twisted and missing.

Shane's eyes widened momentarily, before returning. "Cheers. Oh and in answer to your question: yes, this is the third years corridors. First years aren't normally up here."

Shane, Tensu, Friedrich, and Lucas shared a single, small look. This _was_ where there classrooms had been, their teachers, friends and people they saw everyday. But they were no more. The third years knew the people they ran past, many had already joined the army of corpses, but some remained lifeless and still on the floor. Screams of the barely living flew into their ears. Crying eyes stared helplessly, as the boys ran passed, sadness on their faces; they were unable to save these people.

"Keep running, stop having a mother's meeting! We're in middle of surviving here!" Tensu shouted angrily.

Johny ran next to Kei and Shane, "How much further? Won't the girls been waiting for us by now?"

Tensu turned and ran backwards shouting, "Listen, the less time you talk, the quicker we'll be able to get out and find the girls who hopefully haven't been eaten alive... Well I know that two of the girls will be okay, not sure about the-"

"Tensu! Turn around!" Kei screamed.

The brown head spun on his heels, his eyes came into contact with a wall of corpses. His eyes widened, drawing his knives, forcing his body through the small gaps to escape. Broken glass and metal clawed at his body, he leaped over to the window side. Where bodies were hanging halfway in and out, blood and guts spilling down the walls. Tensu lost his balance, he leant over to use a broken window as support, his blazer caught a shard of glass that was sticking out from the window. The jagged side of the glass ripped right through to the skin, scraping his pale side. He let out a yell of pain and quickly put both his knives into his right hand so he could apply pressure to his wound. He stumbled to a quick stop, yet stayed standing. "Crap!"

"Tensu!" Friedrich called from Lucas's side.

Owen was getting frustrated, everyone was becoming careless, he couldn't handle it anymore kicked his way to the other student, "Come on Tensu, don't stop! You're going to get killed!"

"Shut up! You think I don't know that!" Tensu fumbled as he pulled of the blazer and tie and threw the bloodied clothing away. His white shirt stained with blotches of blood, most wasn't his own, he quickly pulled his shirt apart in long strands. Within seconds he had tied the material around his slender waist, restricting the blood escaping his body.

Kei quickly ran to his side, worried for his school mate. "Can I help?"

Tensu didn't want to answer, but he knew Kei was only the best thing for him. He gritted his teeth, "Please... Help support me..."

Kei smiled, he was only an inch shorter than the older boy. The raven head gave a small nod and helped Tensu place his arm over his shoulders, they both ran down the hall together.

Owen was losing his head, his temper was boiling over. Everyone was frustrating him, people were getting injured from the stupidest of things. The people around him were falling apart, it wasn't the dead who were going to kill them... He wanted life to stop and go back normal. Yet, that would never happen, the past is the past. Owen screamed in rage, "All of you run! You are being idiots! Am I the only person who cares about getting out of this hell hole?"

Tensu narrowed his eyes, and everyone turned their heads to look at the blonde. Owen's eyes were wide with fury, but there was something else stuck on his expression, something hidden behind his dull blue orbs. His screamed loudly before dangerously tightening his grip on his bat.

Tensu had enough, "Owen, shut the fuck up."

The other boy's expression dropped, and his breathing deepened. He angrily swung his bat, forcing the jaw of a corpse to crack under the impact.

Shane frowned at the boy, "Your not the boss here; we're all scared and we're all tired. But we all have to work together."

Johny lowered his head, "Brox, you have to listen to us..."

"Why can't you guys just listen to me?" Owen lowered his head, casting a shadow over his features. His thin and muscular body twitched, he let out a jagged breath. "Fine... But can we get outside first? Everything is pissing me off, so please just listen the exit is right there!" Owen used his bat is point in the direction of the broken door, many dead bodies piling through.

A nod jumped from person to person, "Lets go!"

The fresh, yet corrupted, air of the new world was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"What one is the swimmers bus?" Marian shouted, her body smothered in the blood of many people. She desperately wanted to change, but how could she? They were finally in the car park, however, there was one tiny problem. The girls didn't know what bus was the swimming club's.<p>

Mochi slammed her switch blades into the delusional eyes of a corpse, blood slashing at her face. "How should I know? I'm not in any clubs." Another body crashed down to the cold ground, finally resting in peace. Bodies of the dead crawled closer and closer, Mochi was trying her best to defend herself against them.

Kaori was shivering again, she did not like the new world. She listened to the older girls shout and watched as they fought for what they believed in. She was fed up with herself, why did she have to be so helpless, even when she had a boyish look about her?

"Takahashi, would you like to help or just get killed?" Mochi asked, her eyes glaring at the younger girl.

Marian sighed again, then swung at another body.

"I want to help..." Kaori said quietly, her fists clenched by her sides. Nails covered in dark blue varnish digging into her palm, almost drawing blood. But being the small person she was she didn't know how to use a weapon or even find one. Marian ran to Kaori's side, in fear of the first year getting hurt. But Kaori just stood there; catatonic. Marian growled, hitting another corpse.

Mochi kicked the nearest corpse in the chest, her skirt riding up. "Find the way out!"

"I know what bus we want!" Kaori yelled happily, a big grin attached to her lips. She took off in a jog, pulling the keys from her blazer pocket. Marian raise an eyebrow and Mochi stared at the girl's back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marian called, chasing close behind. She rammed into a few bodies, forcing them away from the smaller girl. Kaori didn't stop, she ran for her life, she knew what she was after and she was determined to get it. This apocalypse wouldn't stop her, or the others.

They would survive.

"Marian!" Another voice joined in. The raven head stopped running, checking her surroundings for whoever called her name. There was another shout, "Over here!"

Mochi's eyes widened in surprise, "It's Owen!"

* * *

><p><strong>This should have been up yesterday. But school got in the way... Anyway I enjoyed this ch<strong>**apter.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another year of school done! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"Owen?" Mochi squinted her eyes at the small group of boys sprinting over to them. She noticed some were travelling slower than the others and were also having help. As they came closer she was able to see who it was, "What happened to Tensu and Lucas?"<p>

The air was thick, causing the teenagers throats to close up. Breathing felt difficult, their eyelids felt heavy, they were exhausted. They would do anything for just ten minutes of rest. Owen frowned, swinging his bat above his head, with a large jump he brought his bat straight down onto the head of a corpse. The head crack against the surface of the gravel, blood and bone crashed and erupted into a giant mess. He sneered at the sight, giving his cheek a wipe, smearing the stale blood. He ran over to Mochi, leaving the other guys to find their own way over.

Marian stopped chasing Kaori, leaving the girl to run off on her own, disappearing around the buses. The dark hair girl turned to the boys who were slowly making their way over. Shane arrived first after Owen, swinging his dented and bloodied pipe from left to right, causing contact to dead bodies. "Johny come on. The girls have the bus keys, we can leave!"

Johny nodded, chasing after the other boy. His tan skin dirty from the blood and dust from both the school and bus. Marian and Mochi stood next to a bloodied minibus, one that their school would use for smaller outings. Shane brushed his reddish black hair out from behind his ear, his fingers getting caught in a few knots. He breathed deeply, trying to restore his stamina, running everywhere was taking a lot out of him. A corpse crawled its way over to him, it's mouth open as a never-ending black hole. With a sharp kick, his steel toes hiking boots contacted its face, blood covering the top of his shoes.

Owen frowned again, before turning to Mochi, "Lucas fell down the stairs and face planted the floor, while Tensu thought it would be funny to run into a window."

"For God's sake Owen, shut up!" Tensu shouted from Kei's side, "Stop stressing about everything! It's getting stupid. The only thing we have to do now is get out of here, I don't really want to stay in this hell hole of a school any longer." Kei was supporting Tensu with all his remaining strength, Tensu couldn't do anything to help his had one arm over the slightly smaller boy, while his other was applying pressure to his wounded side. "Now, where's the bus?"

The rest of the boys finally made their way over, Lucas and Friedrich running over as quickly as they could. The white-haired boy brought a hand up to his head, the throbbing of his brain causing a migraine. Friedrich did his best to keep him standing, while having his nail gun in the other hand, shooting at anything that was seen as a threat. Flesh eating beings clawing at them from left and right, limbs missing and leaving trails of red. Marian turned on the spot, pacing for a few steps before walking back quickly. "Kaori has the keys, I don't know where she is. I didn't see where she ran off to."

"That incapable girl has our only way out?" Owen glared dangerously at the tallest girl.

Kei frowned, "How do you know she's incapable?" He didn't like people talking bad about other, even when they weren't his good friends.

"Because she just is!" Owen yelled, "You saw her on the bus this morning!"

"God Owen," Marian lowered her gaze at the boy, she was taller than most of the boys. "Tensu is right you're being stupid! Your like acting like a spoiled brat."

"Stop pushing your problems onto me!" Owen demanded. The conversation would have continued, however without warning a bloody being reached for Owen, its teeth heading straight for his neck. Johny gasped as a lifeless being lunged for the blonde, within a second the boy grabbed a broken part of the metal sign post, which laid on the floor in pieces. He quickly swung for the head making direct contact, blood leaving its body and landing on the ground.

Friedrich helped Lucas to the side, and leant him against the minibus. The German gripped his nail gun in both hands, carefully aiming at nearby corpses. He turned to Johny, "I'd never thought you'd do that."

Johny shrugged giving his hair a shake, dirt fell to the floor. Owen turned seeing the body on the floor, he looked at the tall boy, not understanding how he was so much taller than him when they were both the same age of sixteen. He gritted his teeth to his classmate, "Thanks... And I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make sense of everything."

Johny gave a smile and a nod.

Shane was standing next to the other boy, they were being surrounded standing shoulder to shoulder. Owen and Mochi growled smashing their weapons as hard as they could into the beings wanting to kill them. Tensu and Lucas felt helpless as they leant against the bus, watching as everyone fought and created bloodshed.

"Marian, where did Kaori run off to?" Mochi yelled, her ponytail flying from side to side as she moved away from the grip of the pale hands. "We're being overwhelmed!"

"Is this it? The end of us?" Lucas stared at the group before him, his eyes half closed and head throbbing.

"No!" Owen shouted, dull blue eyes shaking in fear and hatred. "Fight!"

The crowds of rotten bodies closes in surrounding them, groaning and clawing at the living. The stench of blood was too much Kei started feeling sick, he couldn't fight for much longer. None of them would be able to fight for much longer. Blood, smoke, death. It was all coming in too fast and close. Closer and closer.

"Hey! Zombies, look this way!" A high-pitched squeal rattled through the air. "Look at me; I'm a weak girl! Come after me!"

Tensu and Kei looked towards the voice, mouths dropping in surprise. Kaori stood there, hockey stick in hand waiting for the first being to come after her. The girl released the air in her lungs again, creating a deafening scream. One by one the corpses turned to her.

"Johny! Catch," She threw the set of keys she was keeping safe at the tall sixteen year old, "Go! The swimmers bus is the big white one with the silver and blue wave going down the side! It's just around the corner."

"Okay." The boy nodded and took off in a jog, taking his newly found weapon with him.

All the teenagers watched in amazement as Kaori's scream attracted the corpses towards her, giving the others more space.

"Owen, go help her!" Shane yelled, "She helped us, now you help her."

The blonde boy growled, yet without a second thought he ran over to help the small girl. She forced her hockey stick at a corpse's, screaming as it collided with the gruesome body. But it still moved, she hit it again and again. Fear filling her body again, maybe she didn't think this through enough?

"Hit them on the head!" Marian yelled from Mochi's side.

"What?" Kaori couldn't hear them.

Owen yelled jumping up into the air and lifted his bat along with it, "Like this you idiot! And where on earth did you get that stick?" As the bat flattened the head, blood and brains scattered about the floor in a mess.

"Guys! I don't have many nails left!" Friedrich stood from the ground, "I'm not going to be able to shoot anymore, if I want to be able to later." The German was covered in less blood than the others, his unbuttoned blazer showed that his shirt had minimal blood stains on it. He kept his distance using skilful long ranged attacks to stay alive.

Shane walked over to his side, "How long does it take to get a bus?"

"Apparently not long..." Mochi shouted, "Everyone look out!"

A loud rumble of a bus turned the corner, the rubber wheels screeching in agony. This speed the bus crashed into the corpses, protecting the people fighting, through the newly blood stained window Johnny stayed as passive as always. All his concentration on the scene before him. The ground became a mess of massacred bodies, blood and organs. The smell deadly and sickening. Kei look at the bus as it came to a stop, a wheel running over a still body on the floor. His face paled as bile forced it's way up his throat.

The small boy coughed, "Lets get out of here." He placed a hand over his mouth and nose, stopping himself from being sick.

Johny opened the door of the bus, while Kei and Friedrich once again help the injured. Marian took one last swing and followed Shane onto the bus, Mochi close behind. Johny shut the door quickly noticing a corpse basing its hands against the glass, leaving thick bloody handprints.

Kei ran to Johny's side, "Don't forget about Kaori and Owen!"

"Did you want me to let that in then?" Johny raised his eyebrows and pointed to outside.

"Fair enough." Kei said, he bit his lip. "So what are you gonna do?"

"This." Johny released the break and put his foot hard on the accelerator, Kei flew off his feet and landed on his backside. Bodies could be heard smashing into the bus one by one, colliding with the metal. The thumps became more and more frequent, louder and louder. All of a sudden Johnny slammed his foot on the brake, everyone launched forwards. Surprised noises came from the students as their heads almost crashed into the seats in front.

"Johny!" Shane yelled.

"Sorry!" The boy opened the door and shouted, "Owen, Kaori get in!"

Within the next second the two teenagers joined the others, their breathing deep and eyes wide. The boy walked down the bus finding an empty seat to himself and falling onto it. He closed his eyes, wishing he would just sleep, but the bodies of the dead would only fill his mind. He tried to relax his body, but he only shook as the chills ran up his spine.

Friedrich sat next to Lucas making sure he stayed awake, the bang to his head was starting to show as a horrible bruise. But the white-haired boy would fight through, he wouldn't give into anything. Tensu insisted on sitting by himself, swearing that his injuries weren't bad, but truthfully he was feeling the same exhaustion as everyone else. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep, yet he could only feel the pain in his side. Shane looked out the window, watching the bodies that used to be people at his school. He put his hand into his blazer pocket his fingers curling round the small book he kept with him at all times. His other hands loosened his tie even further than it normally was and he let out a long breath.

Kei crawled over to Kaori, who had dropped everything and fallen to the floor. Her nails dug into her hands again, as tears released from her eyes rolling down her cheeks and falling to the ground. Kei took her hand in his, allowing her to squeeze it with all her might. He didn't like seeing anyone like this, he couldn't believe what had happened. All in a few hours life had changed, nothing would ever be the same again. Kaori looked at Kei, for her vision only to be clouded by tears.

Johny took a quick look at them, before sighing. He straightened his sunglasses and pressed on the accelerator again. He looked around, eyeing the parking lot as he was about to exit to school gates. But he once again sharply hit the brakes as his eyes caught a pale skinned girl running towards them, her deep black hair long yet braided.

"Johny, why have you stopped again? We're not even off the school grounds yet!" Shane asked, his brown eyes staring at the corpses staggering towards the bus.

"Girl." Johnny stated, opening up the doors once again. The short girl leaped in and rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Okay now go!" Shane yelled, relaxing as Johny finally started driving again.

Marian narrowed her eyes at the new girl on the bus, watching as she stepped over the two first years sat on the floor. Just like the others her uniform was bloodied and torn, her red tie hanging low and blazer tied around her waist.

"Thanks." She sat sitting down in an empty chair, brushing the dirt from her hands.

Mochi stood up and walked over to her, "Care to introduce yourself or are you just going to ignore us?"

Glaring blue eyes looked at Mochi, "I'm McKenzy Guntler."

* * *

><p><strong>Yell at me, I know this should have been up last week. But I sort of got stuck and stuff happened. I spilt coffee on my hand and couldn't type as fast, boy I like making excuses. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I really like reading them. Wow I'm rambling. Until next time!<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**I AM ALIVE!**

**It seems like I'm writing about ten different chapters at once, which is why I've got so distracted. But that's life.**

**Oh well.**

**I don't own anything recognisable.**

**And I am really sorry for the incredibly long wait for this chapter, I feel really bad and want to make it up to you readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Emotions were high, how the hell had they made it out alive? Seriously, what the fuck had happened to make them so lucky?<p>

People had died right in front of them, blood was spilled and organs were misplaced. The mentally scarring images would always be replying in their minds, nothing felt real. The death of so many people in such a short time. Everyone was asking similar questions: why now? How did this start? Why them?

But... Nobody dared to answer, in fear of their minds never being able to come back from the place that now haunted them all.

The thoughts would now never leave, they would always stay in the deepest, darkest corners of their minds.

It was a zombie apocalypse... that was the only thing that could be said. It was something that was only applied in the fictional world, only a small amount of people believed that it was really going to happen. Yet this is now their world, their home, their lives. One bite and its all over, a person's last breath can be taken away by the sinking of jagged teeth in rosy flesh...

Bleeding light escaped from the sun that was now high in the sky, some rays were obstructed by thick black clouds of smoke. All signs of beauty had vanished, birds and others animals had just disappeared leaving behind the deadly future that awaits many innocent people. The bus curved gracefully around the streets, baring leaving any tire tracks on the harsh, bloodied gravel.

Johny carefully drove left and right, baring speeding up or slowing down for any lifeless beings or red lights, as he wanted to keep a constant speed hoping that he could get them as far away as possible. Every turn showed him another disaster, he could see people killing others right in front of him, the silent screams from children and the shouts of pain from adults. He could feel that everyone was finding it hard to say something and he didn't want to contribute to making a conversation either. Johny honestly didn't know what to do, he first thought about taking them all back to their homes. But would it be too late? Most families were probably already at work or school facing the outbreak on their own. Some had probably already died, But he didn't want to think about the negative things going on. He kept a passive face, attempting to deceiver what the best move would be. It was like a chest game, one that couldn't restart no matter how many times you lose, one wrong move can mean the loss of your entire side.

The buses engine was only a low rumble, causing only more agitation to the stomachs of those who already felt sick.

During the silence there was the quiet sobs from Kaori and the odd groans of pain from either Tensu or Lucas. A first aid kit had already been located and was being used to help patch the two boys up, not wanting them to get further injured. Tensu refused the help, wanting to do it himself, while Lucas didn't have a choice in the matter; he was still slightly dazed. The white hair boy was trying not to fall asleep, his head throbbed, he felt violently sick. But he had already started to regain colour in his cheeks, though the bruise on his head was a dark shade of blue. Friedrich sat next to him, leaning against the window and just watching incase something happened.

"Hey, will Lucas be okay? He took a big hit by the looks of it." Mochi asked Friedrich, she leaned over the back of her seat making sure she was able to see them both, her short stature didn't help. Being over a foot smaller than most of the boys didn't make her feel any less of the ass kicking girl she was, but she would get annoyed when people pointed it out, and she wasn't afraid to get angry at those idiotic people. Her red hair fell over her shoulders, swinging from left to right with the buses movements.

Friedrich gave a small nod and a smile, but soon after a small yawn escaped his lips and cracked his knuckles relaxing for a second. "He'll live, just a bang on the head can't kill him."

"Just hope we don't get caught by the undead." Tensu grumbled from his seat.

"Aren't you the cheerful one here." Friedrich remarked sarcastically. Tensu huffed in reply, grimacing as the pain swam through his slender body. His shirt was in pieces and had been discarded of a while ago only leaving the bandage where his injury was, he felt slightly cold. But he couldn't tell if it was physically or mentally... Friedrich noticed the shaky eyes of the Japanese student, "Tensu, you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Everything has left my body, I don't even know if I can move."

Friedrich smiled, seeing a softer side of the teenager just made him feel more human. He felt like he could trust these people, the German was a boy who could get along with everyone, even when he hated them. But trust... something that would be had for him to feel towards a complete stranger now.

He looked up to Mochi, "Do you know where Johny is taking us? Because I know that we all live near each other, but is it really a good idea to go back there?"

"I don't know, but we all need to find somewhere safe with food, water and clean clothes..." She explained.

"I don't think home would be the best thing now." Shane looked over to them for a second, before turning his head back around.

Mochi and Friedrich gave him the same look of confusing, "Why?"

Unconsciously everyone tuned in on the conversation wanting to know what was going on. Shane spoke quietly but surely, "When we came to school this morning, our bus was already about an hour late. Minutes after, we almost died in a crash and almost got eaten by the driver. I know that we live in a small area but if the bus driver wasn't fully turned when we got on the bus, what is the means to say that others can't last longer potentially spreading it quicker due to more ground being covered. Furthermore, we were last home about three hours ago, who the hell knows what can happen in that short time."

"It does make sense," Lucas hissed, "Plus when we were at school how many bodies had already been converted? Too many." The white-haired boy didn't want to admit it but it was true, everything was already falling apart, they didn't have many options left.

Marian looked out the window, cringing at the sight of the fallen bodies and the deadly world of their home. Her gaze soon turned to Mochi and Friedrich, giving them both look, she didn't know what was best for everyone. They were only teenagers, some were barely that if they were given the choice. In this world there was nothing that they could do; what could eleven teenagers do?

Shane flicked through the little black book in hid pocket, skimming the numerous amount of poems on each page. He sensed the heaviness in the air and wasn't enjoying the feeling it brought into his stomach, it was like a never-ending pit of nervousness. He wanted to protect everyone, keeping them safe would clear his stomach from the deadly black hole.

Owen was the quietest of all, he had lost all signs of energy. The loud breaths escaped from his lungs every second, he coughed a few times as well. The blonde had never felt so tired, it was like his soul had been pulled away, leaving his body heavy and stiff. Pulling his blazer off and throwing on the seat next to him, he placed his hand on his head, opening up the passage ways to the lungs. After a while he finally felt like he could breathe properly, nothing felt better that slowly letting the oxygen into his lungs.

"Owen," a quiet voice came from the boy's side.

With lazy eyes Owen looked to the side, only giving the person an annoyed look. He let out a sharp breath, not caring how insensitive he was being towards the other person. "What do you want Takahashi?"

"Thank you." She stated quietly before turning and walking back over to her seat next to Kei.

Owen smiled, yet it only lasted for a second. His face almost immediately went back to it's normal look.

"Hey Kei," Kaori said quietly, "Do you think we'll live? I mean, we're barely alive as it is."

The other fifteen year old smiled, creating a lighter atmosphere, "Don't be so negative, we will live. We wont fail in this new world, because it is impossible for us to fail. We've already come so far in such a short time."

The girl gave a laugh, "That was an emotional speech you gave just then." Kei and Kaori were classmates, they sometimes sat next to each other, but they never really conversed before. They both found it comforting that there was someone, even if they weren't calm, to talk to. The dark blue haired girl couldn't peel her eyes away from the seat in front of her. Not daring to look out the window; she knew she would just start crying again. Honestly she found it more embarrassing than scary, crying in front of older students just made her want to cry even more. Kei was calm as he looked out the window every so often. With the bus travelling at a constant speed it was hard to see a distinct image. There would only be the colour red, so much red, the crimson colour. Kei felt his stomach churn for a second, forcing himself to look away again.

"You are all so depressing." A new voice started a conversation that no one really wanted to join. "Lighten up a little, we're alive. Isn't that what matters? So stop acting like you just lost your favourite game."

"I don't really see how you can be so insensitive at this point in time." Marian quipped, "Most of us barely survived out there and not to mention it but so did you, you would probably be dead without our help or at the very least still be fighting alone. Have you seen this world, if you want to be moody then go jump off the bus..."

McKenzy jumped up from her seat and gave a glare to the older girl, "Who's the moody one now?"

Too exhausted to answer, Marian frowned before sticking her middle finger up at McKenzy. A muffled laugh came from both Kei and Kaori, who had perked up after seeing the display between their older school mates. But the simple rude gesture was pissing McKenzy off, Marian didn't want to talk anymore so she turned around and closed her eyes ignoring everything around her.

There was silence for a while, the teenagers kept to themselves. Just thinking about the little things they had left in life.

"Shane." Johny called from the driver's seat, "Do you think you could call my dad on this phone?"

Golden brown eyes landed on the phone Johny held out, he quickly took it so that the boy could concentrate on the road, quickly needing to turn and accelerate when necessary.

"What can your dad do?" Mochi asked, she had her fingers next to her mouth, lightly biting the nails.

Johny let out a small breath, "My dad is a police officer. I just want to see what his view on the situation is, that way I can do the best thing for us... If I can contact him that is."

"Seems like a good idea," Marian looked to the front of the bus, "Who else has their phone on them? I think we should all try giving our families a call, at least then we can work out something." From a quick glance most of the students seemed to have their phones on them. Within seconds people were dialling on their phones, it was a ray of hope they had found. Yet..

"It won't connect." Owen stated, looking blankly at the glowing screen.

"Mine too." Kei said quietly.

"Johny, yours won't connect either." Shane stood up, slowly walking to Johny and giving him his phone back.

Marian bit her lip, this was what she hoped wouldn't happen. Owen sat up in his seat, "Johny, take us home. It's going to be the easiest thing to do. Right, new question: who knows that their families will be home?"

Thoughts ran through their heads, but nothing was said. None of them knew...

"This is shit..." Tensu grumbled.

Nods came from the other students.

"Yeah, this is very shit..." Marian agreed, "Johny, how long until we get home?"

A humming sound from the boy was the reply.

"About half an hour." Shane answered for him, turning back to the small book that he was now writing into.

"Half an hour?" Friedrich said with a small smile, "Why don't we all get to know one another more?"

Everyone turned to look at him, giving the German teenagers such a strange look. But... Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Such a dull and boring chapter, next chapter we get new clothes! I'm so happy! So my updates will now be coming quicker, I have managed to sort out my time table between school work and writing.<strong>

**I was able to fishing most of this chapter during a week. That somewhat includes the proofreading which I completely suck at.**

**Anyway I am so sorry for not updating, I had so much going on. But update will come quicker and alo my other SYOC will be getting it's first chapter soon! So look out!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yay an update so soon, hehe. Anyway I decided to look at my book that had the plan for this story in it and I found it, but most of the pages have gone missing. I wanted to cry… because I don't remember half the chapters…. AHHHH! This chapter was rewritten so many times because I just didn't like it, I ended up stressing about it around five times and just ended up deleting it all... But a least I managed to get it done now... Thankfully.**

**Anyone I don't own any of your OCs or anything else recognisable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD <strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>"So how do you want to do this?" Friedrich asked no one in particular, he wasn't really expecting an answer from anyone either. The mood was heavy, but he wanted everyone to work together and get along. An awkward look was shared between most people, they didn't know how to respond. Friedrich let out a quiet sigh, but then he gave a small smile, "Well how about we do this; each of us will say our name, age, birthday, something about ourselves or something we like? It's the only way we're going to be able to find out about each other, also we can ask each other questions. Seeing as only some of us are in classes together, it would be ice to get to know others."<p>

Everybody gave a short look to one another, even Lucas though he was slightly dazed, they all couldn't believe that they were able to work together earlier. They all thought this was the end and that they wouldn't be able to survive. After the massive amounts of bodies, blood and deaths, most were unable to think of anything good. Finally, breaking the painful silence, someone replied to the German boy...

"Seems fair," Kei gave a curt nod with a smile, "Who wants to go first?"

Friedrich shrugged, "Anyone can go, that way we aren't forcing one another into saying anything. Also there will be less confusion and arguments." Almost everyone shuffled in their seats, minds started buzzing as they tried to work out what to say. Some didn't want to speak just yet, it was a gamble for who was brave enough to talk about themselves first. Looks were shared about the bus, as if there was silent conversations going about between the many different coloured eyes.

Marian straightened in her chair and loudened her voice over the rumbling of the bus's engine, "I don't mind going first, if no one else will that is." The others on the bus turned to her, all apart from Johny who kept his eyes firmly planted on the road. The raven head spoke again, "I'm Marian Stone, eighteen years old, born May 22, I'm American if you haven't guessed already and I like video games."

"Just video games?" Kaori asked quietly, she wanted to know more about the people who she was staying with. From that small self-description, Kaori worked out that she and Marian were complete opposites. Then again, nobody was the same, everyone had to be different for the group to function.

"Yeah, video games are awesome. Don't you like them?" Marian asked with a smile.

"No." The younger girl replied with a shake of the head, "I don't, they never appealed to me."

Marian thought the younger girl was a strange one, they had no interests that were the same. After a moment of silence Marian thought about replying, but just as she was going to speak Mochi got there first, "Well I'm Mochi Italisu, eighteen just like Marian, we are in the same class most of the time. My birthday is October 30th. I have a twin called Sochi... But she skipped today, so I don't know where she is."

The bus felt like a heavy aura had fallen on them. They had forgotten that some of them had brothers and sisters.

"I guess that's all to tell, talking about my sister is going to get nowhere." Mochi looked out the window avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Owen coughed and sat up, "Owen Brox, sixteen, and I also have a sister. However mine is older by a year."

Mochi's eyes widened, she couldn't understand why Owen would tell everyone about his family. He didn't seem like the sort of person who would help in an emotional matter.

The blonde spoke again, "I know were all have missing family members, but there is no need to act like a depressive child. I may sound insensitive sometimes, but I just don't like being around miserable people. Live for the now, I do every day and it works wonders." He gave a smile, "I don't want everyone to be unhappy. It makes the air heavy and uncomfortable."

"Did Owen just say something nice to everyone without sounding like a complete jerk?" Tensu asked with a grin.

"Shut up, at least I'm not stupid enough to run into a broken window!"

Kaori laughed and whispered to Kei, "And he's back."

"Now what else was I saying?" Owen slouched in his chair, "Oh, my birthday is 13th of July and I like lacrosse."

"We have a lacrosse team?" Kei raised an eyebrow. Everyone, turned and gave him a strange look. "What? It's not like I know what clubs our school had."

"Kei, we have many clubs at our school." Kaori clarified.

Friedrich and Lucas gave a laugh, "It's true, and I think we even had a manga club somewhere."

Kei felt embarrassment rise in his chest, he slide down in the chair feeling awkward for talking. Shane looked over the top of the small book in his hands, "Naruki, why don't you introduce yourself next?"

The raven head boy shook his head, within seconds he had be shy and closed off, not wanting to say another word.

"Why have you become shy all of a sudden? What happened to that emotional speech given to us earlier?" Shane smiled, trying to comfort the younger student.

"Fine," The youngest boy gave in, "I'm Kei Naruki, I'm fifteen and Japanese, my birthday is the 7th of October and I live with my aunt." He noticed that no one replied to the fact he didn't live with his parents, he quickly changed the topic, "I also love swords, swords are cool and so is kendo."

Tensu perked up at the sound of swords, the boy loved weapons and he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. "So little Kei likes sharp things." He smiled as he felt relaxed talking with most of the group now.

"Well, mainly katanas." Kei grinned, he would give anything to practise some kendo right now.

Marian smiled, "There's no need to be shy Kei you should be more open with us. We're not going to judge you."

The young boy only smiled in return, he felt as they were beginning to trust one another.

"This is the most boring bus trip I have ever sat in." McKenzie moaned, she wasn't happy that people were being all chummy with one another. She also knew that many of the people on the bus didn't enjoy her company or the way she acted. "This is so stupid, I don't even know why you are doing this there is no point."

Shane looked over to the glary eyed girl and frowned, "You're not being the greatest person right now, and you should be thankful to Johny without him you wouldn't be on this bus."

McKenzie huffed and looked out the window, "I didn't need your help I was doing perfectly fine on my own, idiots like you piss me of the most."

It was clear to see that most of them were wishing that she wasn't on the bus, but leaving someone in a crowd of the dead would have been inhumane and they needed all the help they could get. Marian and Mochi were starting to fume, their minds working overtime to try and cool down. None of them wanted to fight, most were too tired, and the energy was already drained from their bodies. Fighting with one another now would only make everything worse. Johny sensed the tension in the bus and he didn't like it, "Just introduce yourself."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because you are giving me a freaking headache." Lucas narrowed his eyes at the girl, he was fed up of her being ignorant and decided to speak up. "I know you doing like us and we are practically strangers but just tell us who you are so that we are able to get somewhat along. Because we I get ticked of you wont like it." The white haired boy caused heads to turn his way, they did not expect that from him. Lucas quickly recovered from his outburst and relaxed returning to his passive self and leaving the vehicle silent again.

"Fine, but don't think I'm saying anything else." McKenzie finally gave in, "You all know my name, I'm seventeen and Italian. That's it."

"Thank you..." Lucas sighed and clutched his head.

"Friedrich, you want to go next?" Mochi looked over to the German.

"Sure I don't mind," He leaned back in his seat. "My full name is Friedrich Von Hohenzollern and I'm German, seventeen, and my birthday is September 1st."

Tensu turned to face him, "Hohenzollern?"

Friedrich gave a laugh, "Yeah, though you pronounced it a little wrong but most people do."

"Isn't the Hohenzollern family relatively big in Germany?" Shane asked.

Friedrich gave a nod, "Yes, they are well known as a royal family. But I'm only a distant member. Yet, with the recognition I got, I was allowed to study around the world, hence I'm here."

"Wow." Johny whispered. He then turned in his driver's seat slightly, "So you speak German?"

"Yeah," Friedrich gave a grin. "For example when I was annoyed with Owen I should have called him a nervensäge."

Owen leaped up from his seat and shouted at the German, "I have no idea what you called me but I didn't like it! Stop treating me like a dick." With that he fell back down onto his chair and started sulking. Kei and Kaori grinned at one another, they found it comforting now that everyone was talking to each other, even if Owen was still being a little loud. "Shane, we haven't heard much from you?" Friedrich continued, "Want to go next?"

The boy with reddish black hair looked up and smiled, "Sure, I don't mind. I'm Shane Cordel, seventeen, born September 12th and I love random facts and poetry."

"So is that what the little black book is for?" Lucas asked, "I often see you writing in it and reading through it again and again." Shane gave a nod as a reply. The white haired boy smiled, "So tell us a random fact."

"All British Tanks as of 1945 have the ability to make tea."

"Eh?" Owen, Tensu and Kei said together. Mochi and Marian held back a laugh due to the two boys, it was amusing to see the looks on their faces. Marian the crossed her arms and let out a loud breath, "Shane aren't you American?"

"Yes."

"So how come you're here in Japan?"

With a smile the boy replied, "Exchange program."

The bus filled with emptiness again, within seconds it had become awkward to mutter a single word. Suddenly the bus swerved a little, some of the teenagers grabbed the edges of their seats for safety, looks of panic flew across blood stained faces. The buses wheels screeched as they struggled for grip, thumps could be heard from outside. The large vehicle was slamming into bodies, it was a sickening sound. One of death and destruction. A few of the teenagers felt like they were going to be sick. Blood smeared against the windows and limbs slapped the glass too, it took all their effort to hold the bile down.

"Johny what are you doing!?" Tensu yelled, clutching his injury as the sudden jolt of the bus caused him discomfort. Lucas was doing a similar thing, while biting his lip slightly.

Johny didn't answer, he was too busy trying to keep the bus on the road, and the amount of bodies had become unbelievable. Humans was being eaten everywhere, each time he looked at a new place there was only more death. Johny's knuckles were starting to turn white with the tightness of his grip. He quickly pulled his sunglasses of his nose and placed them on the top of his head. The boy bit his lip and hissed, "Crap..."

"Johny!"

"What the heck is going on!?"

"Stop it!"

"Johny!"

"Fuck!"

"Watch out for the cars!"

The group was holding on the edge of their seats for dear life, the thumping got louder and more frequent. A screech of the wheels caused the bus to shake, screams echoed from most of them. They were unsure who was louder: the boys or the girls. Johny's eyes widened as he forced the bus to squeeze through an area full of parked cars ad bodies. The bus's metal screeched in agony, it wouldn't be able to last much longer.

The sky was starting to turn dark making it harder to see everything. Johny was starting to panic, not being able to see what he was doing was starting to freak him out. Every second or so he was see flashes of bodies and blood. The faces he saw only portrayed violent and traumatising screams. Shadows started to cast over the road, only increasing the chance of death for the situation. He had to slow down, he didn't want to crash. However, he wouldn't be able to make it through the mass of bodies.

His mind when round and round in circles.

A massive dilemma was shoved upon them.

He couldn't think of the best way out.

Johny finally saw that he was reaching the area of their home, they just had to last a little while longer.

He turned another corner, ignoring the shouts from the other people on the bus. There was yelling, swearing and screaming, the raven head didn't know what to do. He knew it wasn't safe where they were right now. More screams resonated and Johny felt something bad in his stomach.

With one quick look at the road ahead his eyes widened.

His foots slammed on the breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where I remember the chapter stopping... I hope. Thanks for reading and see you next time!<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Good mood… Good mood… I'm in a very good mood… I wanted to write this because I wanted to… Logic doesn't matter to me! I have nothing else to say…**

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Owen let out a loud, strangled moan and clutched his head, his mind was throbbing. He was leaning forwards, his head resting uncomfortably against the seat in front of him. His greyish blue eyes slowly opened and closed, blurring and then regaining focus. With a grunt of pain, a painful headache throbbed against the sides of his skull. Slowly he lifted his heavy head up and leant back in his seat. Owen looked around yet could not see anything, it was dark, very dark. Where were they? He couldn't see anyone or anything for that matter. Owen couldn't remember what happened, only small flashes entered his mind, the bus was speeding up and Johny hit the brakes. Then what happened? Did they crash into something? They had to stuck, he didn't remember it being night before he fell unconscious. He looked to the left and out the window.<p>

"Fuck." He whispered and clutched his head again. He closed his eyes harshly, they were irritating him. Owen cursed himself, he knew he was going to be in trouble if he had to remove the only thing that would help him see clearly. Suddenly a loud bang hit the window, he jumped out of his skin as a face slammed against the bloodied glass, fractured hands clawed at the glass smearing thick, red liquid left and right. He held his breath, hoping that they were safe and it was unable to reach him. Owen couldn't tear his eyes away from the dismembered body in front of him; only a thin layer of glass separated them. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly scared. He let out a breath as he realised that the body was stuck outside the bus, yet that didn't stop it was gnawing at the glass, teeth falling out as it did so. For some reason in the back of his mind he felt like he knew who the corpse was.

A man that he should know, it's hair was ripped out leaving clotted blood dripping down its face and flimsy skin was peeling off across the rest of his body. They were only slightly recognisable. Unfortunately he was unable to remember, he was still dazed from whatever happened with the bus.

The blonde reached forward grabbing the head rest in front of him to pull his body up, he felt slightly sick as he did so. "Hey, is everyone okay?"

He got no answer.

"Hey?"

There was only darkness around him, his vision was clouded with black dots which stung every time he blinked and the night sky gave no moonlight. He stumbled out of his seat and into the middle of the bus, every step he took felt heavy and tired. He ungracefully pulled himself forwards a few paces and turned to look where he knew someone was sat, Kei and Kaori if he remembered correctly. Squinting his eyes, he looked over. Surely enough, Kei and Kaori were there. The raven headed boy was unconscious against the window, another corpse was slapping its hands right where the boy head was. Owen cringed, he was definitely thankful for the glass. Kaori had fallen on Kei, her unconscious body lying on his shoulder. Thankfully he could see them both slowly breathing, showing they was alright and alive.

Owen's eyes started to burn, he closed them in pain as they started to water. Lazily he rubbed his eyes, all of a sudden he couldn't see very well, his vision became a blur.

"Damn…" He whispered to himself. In his hands he could see the slight shine of his contact lenses, "I can't see a thing now." The small pieces of plastic were now useless to him, he dropped them on the ground. He was slightly annoyed with himself, now his vision was focusing and un-focusing with every second and that put himself – and the others – at a bigger risk. He took a step back and sat back down on the seat, being unable properly to see was bugging him. No glasses and no contact lenses was a bad combination, especially when you were in the middle of an apocalypse.

"Owen…" Came a weak voice in front of him, "Owen…"

The blonde narrowed his eyes and closed in on the voice, "Kaori?"

"Yeah." He could see the outline of her figure sit up slowly, he also saw her muscle tense as she gave a quick look out the window. The boy remember that she was easily scared, so zombies chewing the glass by Kei's head would probably want to make her throw up. With a shaking body she turned away and faced the only other person awake, "Do you know what happened?

Owen shook his head, "I don't know anything."

A horrible, death filled, silence crowded them. The air felt heavy and words were not enough to make the mood lighten. With no one else awake, Owen felt lonely, normally the boy was surrounded by people who were always smiling. But now, there was no one apart from the youngest and most unhelpful girl. He sighed thinking that she was covered in bad luck and it was just dumb luck that she was the only other person who had awoken. He didn't want to talk to her, for starters he didn't really like her. Though they had been getting on the same bus to school every day since the start of the year, he had never spoken to her before today. She was the girl that always kept to herself, while he was the complete opposite, a forged smile always portraying fake happiness. He continued to stare at her – well the best his eyes would let him – before sighing loudly. Kaori turned towards him and gave a tired expression, "Is everyone okay?"

Greyish-blue met deep-blue. Two different forms of one colour yet were completely different. It was also how their personalities were: different.

"I don't know, no one else seems to be awake." Owen replied quietly, this was actually the first proper conversation the two had.

"Hopefully everyone's okay. You should go check on Johny, he was driving. He's in the most danger right about now." Kaori sat up, wincing in pain. Owen noticed that she didn't mention her own pain and was more worried about the others. That and Kaori of all people was the one telling him what to do, and he did not like that one bit. Something about her just bugged him.

Unfortunately when Owen turned to look down the bus towards where Johny was he couldn't see anything apart from an unfocused mess. The sight was quite nauseating, not being able to see one second and then the next everything was clear was causing a sickening feeling in his stomach. He wouldn't be able to make it to the front of the bus with his eyes this bad, he needed to find a pair of glasses and quick. Sighing with frustration he looked back to the younger girl, "I can't."

"Why not?"

He didn't want to tell her that he needed classes, "I just can't."

"Why?"

"It's nothing, I just can't make it to the front of the bus.

"But why?

Biting his lip, Owen frowned at the girl, he was starting to lose his temper. But his mind was still not with it, he didn't want to argue either. So he just answered her quietly as if though others were listening. "I won't be able to get to Johny because I can't see anything without my contact lenses in. I had to remove them and they were covered in dirt and burning my eyes. I know it sounds stupid by everything is a blur and I can barely see you as it is."

Owen didn't miss her expression change from passive to disbelief. "You… have… glasses?" Kaori didn't believe it for one second, Owen was the one person she disliked and her automatic reaction was that he was lying to her. "Lier."

A low growl rumbled in his throat, "What proof do you want?"

There was another moment of silence as the dark haired girl thought about it. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kaori deadpanned and held up only one finger for the other.

"What are we, five?" Owen yelled, but he could tell she was serious by the sound of her voice. A sound that he had never actually heard from her before. He tried to relax his mind before answering, "Uh?" Narrowing his eyes he couldn't clearly make out how many were being held up, "Maybe two or three."

Silence fell between them, the girl couldn't believe that the guy she always thought was stuck up and athletic, needed glasses to see. She cleared her throat, "I'll go see Johny." She decided that it would be the best thing to do, she couldn't ask any more of a person that couldn't see very well. Furthermore, she felt somewhat sympathetic towards him. She had no idea why…

Owen gave a smile, finally someone trusted what he said. But he quickly hid the smile so the girl couldn't notice. He held out his hand to help Kaori stand up from her seat, with a surprised look she took it and mumbled a quiet 'thanks'.

"Hey Kaori, do you wear glasses?"

There was only a shake of the head as an answer.

"Damn." Owen huffed, he needed some glasses even if they were only borrowed from someone. With a small yet sad smirk, he let her through and walk to the front of the bus. The girl gave a nod in thanks and started walking away, Owen watched as her back blurred and doubled. "I hope the others wake up soon."

A sound of agreement came from the girl as she delicately made her way to the front, looking at the other teenagers as she walked passed them. Owen sat in silence, closing his eyes and rubbing them a few times. He rested his head in hands before running his finger through his hair, he wanted to know what happened. It frustrated him that he was unable to do so, trying to relax he let out a small sigh. "Do you think we hit something?"

"Probably." The answer came, however it wasn't Kaori's voice. It was a low and somewhat quiet voice, one that belonged to another boy. Someone else was awake! Startled, Owen turned slowly on his seat trying to find who else was awake. "Hey, Owen, I'm over here."

Owen looked a few more seats forwards, seeing a blurred hand wave in the air. He slowly moved towards it, holding onto each seat as he did so, "Lucas?"

"Yeah," the passive white head replied, "Now that you're done flirting, give me a hand to get out. I'm a little stuck."

Owen's eyes widened, "I wasn't flirting with her!"

There was a low chuckle from the other boy, "Sure you weren't."

Wanting to retaliate Owen jumped of his seat and yelled, "Just shut up, bastard."

Lucas didn't reply, the two boys were silent. Everything had become too much, there was no way they could last much longer in this sort of environment. Hey needed to find a place that was safe for a day, or even just a night. But first thing first, they had to make sure the others were okay and conscious. They had to try and get along and work together again. After releasing a breath Owen was calm again, "Sorry. You still want that hand?"

"If you don't mind."

Being as careful as possible, Owen slowly made his way over holding each seat. He was struggling to see where he was walking to, which was making it highly difficult to actually find the other in order to help him. Lucas spotted his uneasy steps from a mile away, "Owen, you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. But do me a favour and stick your hand in the air." The other complied raising his hand so that Owen was able to see the shape of where he was aiming to go. The blonde then remember that Lucas was already injured before they had this complication, "Is you head okay? You hit it before, didn't you?"

"Hm, yeah. I'm just really tired now." Lucas replied. Owen managed to find his way over, stumbling slightly. "You sure you're okay? You seem a bit wobbly."

Owen looked over to the white haired boy, he was sat by the window from what he could make out, the blonde refused to look out the glass and into the darkness. The risk of looking at more misshapen bodies made him a little nervous, he wanted to remain calm and in control. Another body was with Lucas, Friedrich was the one who sat next to him. Like all the others the German boy was unconscious, his brown hair covering his eyes. He was leaning on Lucas, stopping him from moving.

"Be careful, don't move his head." Lucas whispered. Owen leaned over and grabbed Friedrich, pulling him into a sitting position. With slow movements the older boy managed to slide out, stretching his muscles as he reached the walkway of the bus. Lucas gave his head a rub, the bruise from earlier was now obvious against his slightly tanned skin. "I wonder what we hit…" He wondered quietly.

"Hey, Owen, Lucas." Kaori yelled. "Johny's fine."

"Do you know if he's got any injuries?" Lucas asked.

"The air bag seems to have released, he may have some whiplash but I don't know about anything else."

The white head nodded to himself, he couldn't think properly, his head too was hurting. He was probably suffering from a small amount of concussion. But he didn't want to say anything about it, he wasn't the one in the most danger at the moment. He sighed, "Can you see anything out the windscreen?"

Kaori didn't answer, he didn't know if she was ignoring him or if she was too scared to look out the window. Maybe it was both. Seconds, if not minutes passed before she spoke, "A wall."

"What?" Both boys exclaimed, turning to the sound of her voice.

"We hit a wall."

"You're joking right?"

"No." Kaori said quietly, "I would rather not look though, there are bodies squashed between the wall and bus. It's going to make me puke."

Lucas walked down to the front of the bus and looked out the window. "Oh… Are you squeamish about blood?"

The girl shook her head, letting her fringe fall in her eyes, "No, I have a fear of it… don't ask why, I don't like to talk about it." She fell silent, not wanting to say another word about herself. After closing herself off, she wouldn't open back up, she didn't see the point in it. Lucas, who now stood next to her didn't know how to react, He knew nothing about this girl and granted she didn't know anything about him either. So the conversation ended there.

He stared out the window, his grey eyes analysing the darkness outside. Somehow – through all the bodies and darkness – he caught sight of something vaguely familiar, "That's…"

"What?"

"Home." He stated passively to the other two.

"Eh?" Kaori raised her eyebrows.

Lucas nodded and then pointed to the house in front of them, "This is near to where we live because that's Tensu's house." The white head turned to see an unbelieving look from both Kaori and Owen. Lucas gave a small sigh, "I somewhat get along with Tensu – though getting along means disliking one another less than other people – because we are in the same class. So I have been to his house a few times, so trust be when I say: that is Tensu's house. That means that most of our houses will be down the road from here."

"Okay, so does his home look safe?" Owen questioned.

"Yes, the gate is shut and there are no bodies in his front garden. It also looks rather clean."

"And is there a safe way to get to his home?" Owen asked, he was walking towards the other two teenagers. He stumbled over weapons that had been dropped on the floor, finally reaching them after a few more seconds.

"No…"

Owen looked out the window, having to squint but soon his vision focus; allowing him to see for a small amount of time. "Fuck."

Outside showed simple homes, that used to belong to many normal people. Life was simple and easy, with no worries, apart from the simple family matters every other person suffered from. Walking to the home would have also be effortless, with nothing posing a threat. Though it wasn't that simple anymore. Life just had to screw up their plans. An apocalypse: that's what these teenagers now had to deal with. Beyond the safety of their bus was the deadly world, zombies were cluttered together and growing in numbers with every distressing second. They surrounded the bus, not letting any spaces. Hands heavily slammed against the windows, weakening the fragile glass with every little thump. There was no chance of escaping, they needed everyone if they were going to attempt leaving the bus. The dead of night and lifeless beings do not go well together.

A thought popped into Lucas' mind, he couldn't understand why they were still being surrounded, they weren't making any sound. From what they had concluded earlier the corpses followed sound and no other senses. So why were they still around them? Surely there wasn't something more to them?

"How are we going to get out? It's not like we can squeeze through; they'll grab us." Kaori asked, her voice trembling as she spoke and her face paled as her eyes met the horrific sight before them. No one dared to answer, it filled the air with an uncomfortable silence. A high ringing filled their ears, this wasn't right, something felt wrong, so very wrong.

"What the hell happened?" A muffled groan echoed about the quiet bus interrupting their depleting conversation. The three student turned to the sounds of the groans. There was more groans rattled around, both male and female voices. Finally, everyone was starting to wake up.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"Is it night?"

Voices started mumbling and talking, confusion was starting to peak and fear was boiling over. Suddenly the thumps on the windows became harder and harder, weakening the fragile glass. The bodies outside were getting restless, they wanted the blood of the teenagers.

"Crap!" Kei's voice sounded loudly. He practically flew out of his seat as his eyes came into contact with the sight next to him. Waking next to dismembered face would freak anyone out. "Oh god! What… what… what…"

There was a similar reaction from Friedrich as he awoke. Mochi stood up in her seat and turned around, her eyes wide and startled. "Would someone explain what happened?

Marian was also awake, she stood rubbing her head, "Did something bad happen?"

"We're surrounded…" Shane said loudly, he couldn't help but stare out the window next to him. The sight was sickening, he didn't know how to react.

"Shut up!" Owen yelled, attempting to calm everyone. The demons outside were becoming restless, hearing the humans voices filled their minds with hunger and destruction. There was nothing they could do but calm down, if they didn't calm down the glass was going to break and they were going to die. Everyone fell somewhat quiet, only quiet mumbling left to be heard. "Listen, we hit something and now we're stuck."

"Hit what?" Shane asked.

"A wall." Lucas answered. "I think we hit it while trying to avoid something else.

"And where exactly are we?"

"Tensu's house seems to be the closest place at the moment."

Everyone fell silent, one by one they turned to the brunette who was still sat in his seat, his eyes were lightly shut and his arms were wrapped around his wound from earlier. He skin was slightly pale and his breathing was becoming harsh.

"Tensu?" Lucas whispered, he ran over to him and placed a hand against his head. He was slightly burning up, he wasn't well. "He needs medical help. Wasn't there a first aid kit on his bus?"

"We never looked for one." Marian admitted. "Getting him home is going to be the best thing at the moment, I don't think the environment on his bus is good for him or any of us." She started looking under the seats for any sign of a red box that would help her classmate.

Owen looked around, two people were left to wake, most of the awoken were panicking about surviving, leaving very few to actually think of a solution. What's more was that he was unable to see, making it ten times harder. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Kaori. "What?" He asked, a hint of agitation stuck to his voice.

"There's a window on the roof…" she whispered. They both looked up and saw a small window on the roof of bus, one that would normally be opened to let air in.

_Hope_.

There was a chance that they would be able to live. Dying today was not an option. They would never give up, they would stay alive and would not leave anyone behind.

A smirk was given to Kaori by Owen, he gave a nod. "Mochi how light are you?"

"What sort of freaking question is that?" She was rather insulted by the boy.

"Just answer it." He narrowed his stinging eyes.

Mochi growled, she was going to hit Owen if he didn't shut up, "I'm a healthy weight for someone my height."

"You're what five foot?"

"Shut up bastard!" She shouted, clenching her fists and stepping forwards.

Everyone was slightly confused at why Owen was asking such strange questions. Shane watched from his seat and quietly looked about the bus, attempting to work out what the younger boy was doing. His golden brown eyes caught sight of the roof and the window. Realisation smacked him on the forehead; they were going to have to lift the lightest person up.

But Mochi was a bit too small. She wouldn't be able to reach properly.

"Owen, what about Kaori or McKenzie?" He stood up and pointed towards the short haired girl. "They're probably light and also they're slightly taller than Mochi, we'll throw one of them up."

The two girls who were now mentioned tuned into the conversation, McKenzie immediately released a deadly aura of not wanting to be touched by anyone. Most of them shivered as they felt it, they turned their gaze away from her and guided it to the last girl who was light and small enough. Yet, Kaori just stood there, confused as she hadn't been paying attention.

"Kaori it is then." Shane concluded.

"What?" The confused girl yelled. When she looked at Kei, who was standing next to a seat, he gave a look to the window that they were going to lift her up to. "No. No, no, no. You're not lifting me up there!"

"Why not?" Friedrich asked, including himself in the conversation for the first time.

Kaori frowned and stared at the ground, "Did any of you _boys_ think about the fact that I'm in a skirt?"

They didn't say a word.

She still had some dignity and Kaori wasn't going to let them see her underwear.

"Why don't I lift you then?" Marian asked, "I'm a girl and surely you don't care about another girl seeing that underwear of yours." The oldest girl smirked at the youngest, watching in amusement as she grabbed the bottom of the black material. "There we go it's decided, I will help you and then the other girls up, and you will pull them up from the roof. Then because I'm in trousers the boys can help me up. Fair?"

Everyone gave a nod in agreement.

"But we'll get Johny and Tensu out after the girls." Friedrich said.

Another nod.

"Come on Takashi." Marian walked towards the girl and grabbed her arm, getting ready to lift her up.

"It's Takahashi!"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>This was quite fun to write, I feel like I can write this when I'm relaxed which is actually a pretty good sign! Anyway thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and will continue reading.<strong>


	12. Chapter 10

**Another chapter, I had some spare time on my hands, so whatever. Now, what was I going to say…? Ah yes, I finally have a way to introduce a character that I have been wanting to introduce since last year. Wow, that makes me feel like an ass. But oh well, I do have to thank Awesome D.T for her character… Sorry it took me a while to introduce her. But I couldn't work out how to get her in until about last week… So slap me if you must, but she is in! Hehe…**

**I will stop talking now…. Blah, blah, blah. Watch out for crappy grammar!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Nope, nope, nope." Kaori sat on Marian's shoulders, refusing to let go of her head. "I am not doing this. I refuse to do this!"<p>

"Kaori, if you keep whining I will slap you." Mochi yelled from her seat.

"Come on, Kaori!" Kei smiled, trying to lighten up the girls thoughts. He didn't know if it was exactly working, she still had a petrified look on her face. She shook her head, not wanting to do what was already decided. Everyone who was conscious stared at her, most thinking that she was a complete idiot others, while the lesser were slightly feeling sorry for what the girl was going through.

"Just do it, idiot!" Owen yelled, he grabbed her hockey stick from the ground and threw it towards her. She yelled as it hit her, but she clutched it with both hands and held the wooden stick close to her body after she fumbled with it.

"I can't even lift my own body weight, how am I supposed to lift another person?" She argued.

"We can sort out that problem when we come to it." Shane yelled.

Kaori shook her head again, hard enough that Marian stumbled slightly. The older girl growled and let go of Kaori's legs, allowing the girl to fall backwards slightly. A high squeal emanated from Kaori's throat, causing Marian to grin before grabbing her ankles tightly. The younger girl clung for dear life, her body shaking. "Alright now, Takashi." Marian smiled darkly.

"It's Takahashi." Came a quiet reply.

"Like I care. So are you going to be a good little girl and climb up to that window?"

"Don't treat me like I'm five."

"Stop acting like it then." Mochi quipped.

Kaori frowned at everyone, giving the deadliest glare she could to Owen and Mochi. As they were the two people annoying her the most, with a breath she straighten her back and started hitting the lock of the window with her stick, after a few hits the lock broke off and fell to the ground below. She dropped the stick, which Shane caught for her. Kaori took a deep breath before climbing up even further, she now stood on Marian's shoulders.

Her balance was not the best and her arms waved about trying to keep herself up straight. Her thick boots slipped slightly, Marian growled as she felt the skin on her shoulders scrap away. She grabbed Kaori's ankles and kept her up right, after a few seconds they managed to stabilise themselves.

"Do you have any balance at all?" Owen grinned, he leaned against one of the seat and forced his oncoming laughter back into his stomach.

Kaori hid her face under her messy fringe and unconsciously held her skirt flat against her legs. She hated embarrassing situations and wouldn't be doing this if she had the choice, but thanks to everyone she didn't have a choice. Somehow she lost her footing again and her heel was pushed against Marian's shoulder blade. The older girl gritted her teeth together as Kaori's boots dug into her skin, "Why the hell do you wear boots to school?"

"Because I can. They're comfy."

"They aren't for me." Marian muttered. Kaori pushed on the window and it quickly opened, slamming open on the outside of the bus.

The noise echoed in the darkness, alerting the dead that there was presence of life in the unknown. It suddenly became very heavy, gravity had increased and there was a sharpness in wind. They knew the roof was open. Their pounds became restless; they were hungry for blood.

She grabbed the edge of the window and pulled her frail body through the small gap. Her arms were weak so she struggled with the awkward positioning of her body. After a minute her body was up, and she laid on the roof of the bus. It was dark, she couldn't see anything. She thought it was for the best, knowing herself she would throw up if she saw anything.

There was only the slamming of bony hands against the dented metal surface of the bus. They were continuous, getting louder and louder, more deafening. Even without seeing it, the horror was there, just waiting to bite, feed and kill.

"Someone please come up here." She whispered, scared as she was alone on the top of the broken bus. Feeling like in a second she would fall and that would be the end of her life. She forced the feeling of sickness back into her stomach, she hated everything about this plan, yet she was too shy to say of so anything about.

"Kaori, give me a hand!" Mochi voice came from the open roof window. The younger girl rolled onto her hands and knees and crawled over, looking through the window and seeing Mochi staring up at her, "Help me up." She did not argue. The two girl's gripped hands and Kaori somehow managed to help the red head up. Once she was up, they said nothing only started at each other.

But it didn't last long…

"I don't need any help, I can get up myself!" McKenzie's voice echoed out the bus.

"Yeah, sure." Marian answered, "Say that when you grow the same height as me."

"Shut it." Came a growl. Then the sight of two hands appeared at the top of the window. Mochi and Kaori gave a blank look to each other, she was the one person that they both disliked the same amount. They both knew that they didn't want to help her up, yet they knew it was going to be worse if they didn't help her. McKenzie would probably give them an ear full, so they reached down and grabbed a wrist each before yanking her to the roof.

Yet the raven head still shouted at them, "I said I didn't want help from you!"

"Your only three inches taller than me," Mochi glared, "I doubt you would have been able to do that on your own."

A glaring match started between the two.

"Hey," Kaori said quietly. "I don't like it up here, I'm feel like going to be sick. Please can we get the others up here so we can go?"

Marian's head appeared from the window as she hoisted herself up, "Yes, let's just get the boys up. Then we'll see what we can do but please don't vomit, I'm not cleaning you up."

Somehow they managed to get everyone on the roof, Friedrich giving Tensu a piggy back while Shane was keeping hold of Johny – which was rather difficult seeing as Johny was the same height as Shane. It had been a slight puzzle to get the two unconscious boys out of the roof window, it involved a lot of teamwork and shifting. Once everyone was on the roof it was apparent to the dead that there were almost a dozen heartbeats. Heartbeats that pushed sweet blood round a livings body, beautiful sweet blood. The bodies were desperate for them, their throats burned for the sensation of flesh to travel down into their rotting stomachs. They reached upwards, knowing where they were. The squeaking of bloodied hand down the sides is all that could be heard. Moans and screeches of dead bodies. It was a horrible feeling, a feeling of being crushed by the air around you. Sickening, that was the only logical word.

Their weapons had also been thrown up from the window, everyone held them tightly, as it was their only defence against the outside world. Just one weapon could save their lives.

"Okay, any ideas?" Marian asked in barely a whisper. There was no need to attract unnecessary attention towards themselves, they were already in deep shit. Shane looked around, it was too dark. He was barely about to see two feet in front of him. Didn't they hit a wall? He shifted Johny on his back and walked towards the front, as he thought there was a wall there. It was about a foot wide and could easily be walked across, yet it was old and highly damaged by the bus, he didn't know how much more stress it would be able to take.

He also didn't know how far the wall when down, did it reach all the way to Tensu's home? Or did it cut off half way? However this was their only chance. He walked back, "we could walk along the wall that we crashed into. I suggest that Friedrich and I go first that way we can get the two injured to somewhere safe."

"Seems like a good idea," Lucas agreed.

"I suggest that everyone stays as quietly and carefully as possible. We're surrounded so one false move will either kill everyone or just yourself." Shane whispered.

Owen groaned and looked towards the shivering Kaori, he then walked over to her. "Don't even think about doing anything stupid."

"Easy for you do say. Should I just puke on you?" She glared. Owen sneered and turned to face her, giving her a look that was full of irritation.

"You hate me that much to puke on me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for that insight into your mind."

"Shut up you two, for being so loud you both can go last." Mochi hissed, then walked to Kei and Marian who were waiting for their turn. Owen and Kaori stared in disbelief, they both hated being treated like babies. Within a second they turned their attention back to one another.

"I hate you." Owen muttered.

"The feeling's mutual." Kaori deadpanned.

Marian shook her head at their childish actions, she whispered to Mochi, "Those two aren't going to die by zombies, they're going to end up killing each other."

Shane slowly stepped onto the wall and started walking, almost tiptoeing across. Johny shifted on his back, groaning on discomfort during the process. "Don't wake up, please I beg you don't wake up." Shane gritted his teeth together, if Johny woke up now, everything would be ruined. The boy was passive, yet a shock like this would make anyone scream.

"Shane! Keep moving, it will be a bad if you don't." Friedrich breathed, he was right behind the other, making sure that Tensu was getting closer to home.

"Johny keeps moving." Shane explained in a hushed tone.

"Then keep him still." Lucas mumbled, he slowly walked behind the German boy, taking the lightest steps he could.

"No chance, he's waking up!" Shane couldn't keep his balance, Johny was stirring and there was nothing he could do about it. Shane was starting to panic, he had to do something, anything! He looked to the right, there was only corpses, which would be the worst possible choice. To the left of the wall, there was a house, closed off and secluded. There was nothing in the front and the house was dark, it was the only chance they had. Tensu's home was too far away.

"Guys, jump off here!" Shane said quietly before leaping, he and Johny tumbled towards the ground. "Ow."

Very soon the others joined them, landing on the hard ground one after another. "Who's stupid idea what this?" Owen asked, rubbing his head.

"Mine." Shane hissed.

"So where are we?" Kei asked, moving into a sitting positions. His body felt heavy, all their bodies felt heavy. They need rest, otherwise they wouldn't be able to move for much longer. Kei wished for nothing more than a warm bed that he would be able to climb into and sleep. He crawled over to the white haired boy and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you okay?" Lucas sat on his knees and clutched his head, his didn't plan for this. The throbbing in his head grew. His couldn't answer the younger boy, damn this was bad.

"Lucas?" Kei was worried now.

The other boy could only raise his hand and give him a small thumbs up. His hand was shaking, he would do anything for a painkiller. Kei couldn't smile, he wanted to help him, but he just didn't know what to do. Everything was happening to fast, one minute they were trapped on a bus, the next they were trapped in someone's front garden. Surrounded by beings that were clawing for their flesh.

"All right…" Marian stood up, "let's find a way to get into this house. It's cold and we need to find a first aid kit. Friedrich, how's Tensu doing?"

The German boy was sat on the ground, Tensu lying in front of him. The brunette was shivering, and his completion was paler than before. Friedrich sighed, "He needs somewhere warm where he can rest for a bit, I think it's just the blood loss and the sheer extent of the exercise he's done today that has taken a toll on his body.

Marian gave a nod, "Alright."

Everyone was collected in what looked like a little huddle, the garden was only small and no one wanted to be close to the gate that lead to imminent death. Figures danced around in the night, bodies that were once human had falling to its tricks, it was an ugly sight. Night time only brought havoc during a zombie apocalypse, everyone was well away of that. Without seeing what you are doing you can only run into trouble, and trouble would mean immediate death. A loud rumble cut through the sky like a knife, a few of the teenagers jumped. Rain starting to fall from the sky, first lightly then within a second it got harder. It slapped against their dirty skin, smearing the blood and dirt. Hair clung to their faces and the uniform they wore became twice as heavy. It was cold, almost bone chilling. They needed to find somewhere dry, they needed sleep.

"I'm going to puke." Kaori gagged, leaning her hands and on her knees. Everything was too much for her, looking at the amount of blood and even the smell was horrible and brought unwanted memories. Her stomach was already doing somersaults, jumping of a wall into an unknown place was not helping.

Owen sighed and walked over to her, "If you throw up you're going to make a mess of yourself. So come on, swallow your gut and stand up." His blonde hair was mixed with a red tinge of blood, which was now dripping down his face slowly. His eyes itched and blurred, a headache growing ever so slowly due to the ever blurring images.

"If she pukes I'm not letting her in the house, I don't want to be around a sick girl." McKenzie stated harshly.

"Aren't you a pleasure to be around?" Mochi smiled.

McKenzie glared daggers before standing up, turning her back against everyone. Mochi gave a laugh before lifting herself off the ground, "Hey, someone want to go check if the door is open?"

"I will," Kei offered, walking over to the front door. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, rain dripped down his young face, giving him an adorable look. His rested his hand on the cold handle and pulled it down, the door wouldn't budge. He pushed on the door and it felt as if someone was pushing back with equal force, "It's locked." He sadly turned to face everyone.

In that second the door slowly creaked opened. Kei turned at the sound only to find what looked like a bokken coming straight towards his head. His reactions kicked in, lifting up his metal pipe he pushed the bokken out of the way before proceeding to defend himself further. He stopped moving when he saw it was someone shorting then him who attacked him. Someone who was slightly smaller than him.

"Johny! Kaori!" a high voice echoed through the darkness. Kei took a step back, not knowing who this person was gave him a reason to be worried. It was a surprise just to find another living person, they could be anyone, friends, family or a complete stranger. A stranger that could cause them heaps of trouble, as well as put them all in danger. But then if there was a sense of danger, how did they know Johny and Kaori? Furthermore, they were on a first name basis…

"Eh?" Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. The door of the house was open and a short girl stood in the doorway, with it being dark they weren't able to see who it was. In the shadows they could perceive the shoulder length hair of a small girl that was pulled into twin tails. Kei stared opened mouthed, it was definitely another person who was alive. Another human!

"What are you doing here? Wait, first question is: how did you get here?" She asked, pushing Kei to the side to come into the rain. The boy fell over, landing on the grass. He cringed as the mud started to seep through his clothes, turning them a disgusting brown. With a surprised look he watched as she ran into the rain. No one answered her, they were too busy staring.

Kaori gaped at the girl who called her name, she knew that voice anywhere. Johny who was also starting to wake up knew the voice, but he was unable to put his finger on who it was. His eyes fluttered open and closed, he groaned as the pain in his neck was excruciating. All his muscles were seized up, he didn't know how to move. Everything was silent only the harsh patters of rain and the thumped and groans of corpses could be heard. The girl was the same school uniform as them, which came as a big surprise. Her black skirt and blazer were almost clean, yet were starting to get wet from the rain, the white shirt she wore was splattered with a few drop of blood, but nothing too drastic.

"How are you alive?" Kaori yelled, completely forgetting where they were. Groans became louder and the dead were becoming restless, their slimy hands grabbing whatever they could. Johny let out a pained sound before opening his eyes fully. The first thing he noticed was the rain hitting his face, he shivered. He was drenched to the core and he was freezing.

"Johny!" the girl smiled, running over to him and kneeling down. "Hello!"

"Dainty…" He said quietly, letting realisation hit him. He wasn't on the bus anymore, the last thing he remembered was the wall, then nothing.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly she was worried, scared for the boy in front of her. She leant in closer to his face, her fringe falling and slightly sticking to her forehead. Johny sat still, unable to react or move away, he stayed passive.

"He's got whiplash but nothing that bad." Shane answered. "Do you mind if we go inside, we're freezing and wet."

"Ah, sure." She smiled with a nod. "Come on, Johny!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, then proceeded to drag him towards the open door of the house. She noticed that the black haired boy she pushed over was still on the soaking wet ground, his clothes – mainly his trousers – collecting mud. "Sorry for pushing you over, I'll be more careful next time."

Everyone starting piling into the house and the door was firmly locked behind them.

The house was just enough for them, it was warmer than outside yet was just as dark. They slowly piled into the ling room, some sitting on the sofa, others glad that there was a dry floor. Tensu was placed on the sofa while Friedrich sat next to him, Lucas was next to Friedrich holding his head as it throbbed. Everyone looked like a drowned rat, mud and dirt covered the bottom of their trousers, their shirts were blood strained a filthy red and their hair clung to their faces as streams of dirty blood fell down their cheeks.

Marian and Mochi shared the floor by the side of the sofa, exhausted beyond belief. Kei and Kaori sat in the middle of the room, Owen joined them thankful for the chance to sit down after the long day. Dainty had taken Johny over to a chain on the left side of the room, his eyes were constantly dropping open and closed. Shane walked over to the chair and sat in front of it, pushing his fridge of his face and sighing.

McKenzie just stood there. She knew that no one really liked her and she couldn't do anything about that, after a few seconds she found herself walking to the furthest corner of the room and sitting down in it.

It was quiet.

No one wanted to say or do anything.

They only wanted sleep.

A light was suddenly turned on, giving the room a warm orange glow. The walls were clean and everything was in order. Was there no one there during the initial attack? They all looked at the horrible sight of one another, blood tarnished their bodies, dripping wet hair and clothes that were slightly see-through. Dainty had turned on the light, upon doing so some heads turned to face her, they stared at her bubble gum pick hair and violet eyes. How were those natural colours?

"You're just a kid…" McKenzie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her long black hair was heavy with water as it draped down her back, becoming more knotted by the second. "Great another one."

"I beg to differ." Dainty said with a hint of anger. "I'm older than Kaori so take that into consideration."

"Like I said: a kid."

"You're only a child yourself!" Marian glared, defending the newest girl.

"Can everyone just shut up, it's loud in here." Lucas asked quietly, the voices felt like they were echoing around the room. Slamming against his skull with ever hit.

"So who are you?" Mochi asked, aiming her question towards the cute girl.

"Dainty Trestorous." She smiled, "My bus to school didn't come this morning, so I was chased over here. I found that this was the only house that had a stable front gate, so I made myself at home." There was a silence everyone was far too tired to talk, they was sat still, teeth chattering. It was cold and was taking them a while to warm up, their clothes just felt like added weights that froze the skin. Dainty gave a sigh, "There's a shower room upstairs, why don't you take turns to get warmed up?"

"If that's means sharing a shower with the any of the girls then I'm out." McKenzie grunted.

Marian stood, "Too bad, we can't waste water. So get your ass upstairs before I kick it there, Kaori, Mochi you as well."

"Dainty'll take you upstairs." The pink haired girl offered, a smile on her face, they noticed she spoke in third person that time. It made her sound cuter. She was happy not to be alone anymore and what made it better was that she was with her crush. Grabbing hold of Kaori's arm, the dark haired girl was pulled to her feet and away from the two boys she was sitting with. Dainty wrapped her arms around Kaori who stiffened, "It's great to see you Kaori! I thought you were gone."

"Heh…" dark blue eyes wandered to Mochi and Marian who were now standing, she gave them a pleading glance.

A smirk only crawled onto the older girls' lips, Kaori was given no help.

"Come on," Dainty lead them from the room, "Johny, sit tight I'll be back with a first aid kit for you and anyone else who needs it."

The girls then left – McKenzie also giving it and going upstairs to shower.

"Johny." Friedrich smiled, "Who is that girl? She seems to like you."

Johny stayed quiet, he often saw Dainty in the corridors and frequently had conversations with her, and he also had seen her many times watching him when he was doing his club activities. Sometimes even taking photos of him with her phone, but he didn't ponder on that thought for long. She was a friendly girl who always seemed to have a smile on her face around him, there was no doubt in his mind that he knew she liked him.

But he wasn't willing to give out that information.

"She's a friend." He finally answered in a lazy tone.

A cough erupted from Tensu's throat, interrupting the short conversation. He groaned in pain, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe, well for the moment anyway. We're also not too far from your house." Owen laid down against the floor and closed his eyes.

Tensu attempted to sit up, but a sharp pain halted all his movements. He needed medicine and a clean bandage, blood had already seeped through his makeshift one. With the girls preoccupied in the showers it was up to the boys to make sure they didn't fall ill or let any of them die.

Shane stood taking off his blazer and the others looked at him, realising that he was doing the best possible thing. One by one they started taking off their water logged clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a chapter. I'm not dead. Anyway, what was I going to say? Ah yes, so girls are taking a shower and the boys are stripping...<strong>

**Next chapter is split into two again, one for boys and one for girls! Haha! Shower scene with your favourite girls! And furthermore a strip tease from the boys…. Ah… haha, I'm so weird. **

**So no one is dead, thankfully.**

**See you for the next chapter and a quick notice, my updates are still slow due to one of my parents becoming seriously ill. They are in and out of hospital and I am having to do a lot of looking after. So please excuse the lateness.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 11 Part 1

Okay, so thanks to college the promise of me updating more became a thing of the past. I keep messing up my promises and I hope you can all forgive me. Okay… for some reason I've lost half a chapter… Stupid laptop updating Windows. WHEN WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!? Okay I'm done yelling at a piece of technology. So this is the first part of this chapter. The second part will be updated quicker than this, due to it being easier to write. So… Thanks for reviewing last time.

I don't own anything apart from my own character.

* * *

><p><strong>Troubles and the DEAD <strong>

**Chapter 11 Part 1**

**Girls**

* * *

><p>The shower room was large and spacious, it was easily able to hold the five girls. McKenzie continued to argue and shout as she was pushed up the stairs by Marian, the arrogant girl did not want to share a shower with four girls that she barely knew. However it wasn't as if she had a problem with her body, she was proud of her feminine figure and would happily show it off to anyone she could. At least she had some curves unlike other girls, she looked out of the corner of her eyes to Dainty and Kaori. McKenzie knew they both had next to nothing in the breast department. The bubble-gum girl was still latching onto Kaori's arm, talking to her in that cute third person way and despite being around six inches shorter than Kaori, Dainty was the one pulling her along.<p>

They all entered the bathroom, Mochi turned on the light and waited until they were all in before shutting the door. Lightly locking it when Kaori demanding that she didn't want any of the boys walking in on them, she was already embarrassed enough by having to share a shower. Mocha gave a grin to the younger girl, giving her a teasing look.

This was going to be fun.

After a quick look around they noticed that there was a huge bad in the far corner, it would easily hold all of the girls so there wouldn't be any fighting for space, which they were all thankful for. Dainty – after finally releasing Kaori for a few seconds – walked over to the overlarge bath and turned the taps, at first the water came out cold before it turned warm. It didn't take long before steam started filling the room and the girls relaxed with the warmth. For the first few seconds the girls stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Okay, so what?" McKenzie crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we just going to have a group shower like one big happy family?" McKenzie noticed that Marian was already taking off her blazer and dropping it onto the floor, Mochi joined her beginning to take her bloodied clothing off as well.

They were both at the far end of the bathroom closest to the mirror, Mochi gave the odd look in the overly large mirror by the sink. Then walked over to get a closer look at her face. She had to stand on her tiptoes to get over the sink and close to the mirror, she ran her tongue across the spider bites and angel bites around her lips, she loved the tang of the metal on her taste buds. They tingled at the flavour of the titanium bars. Marian looked over her shoulder and noticed Mochi examining her piercings.

Light blue eyes couldn't stop themselves from tracing the curves of Mochi's body, the short girl was blessed with a beautiful figure with a toned stomach and arms, a simple athlete's body. Yet, Mochi also had a lovely sized chest, having atheist a D sized bra to hold everything in. As the red head leaned over Marian was almost able to see the thin black fabric of her underwear. Mochi then backed away from the mirror, pulled off her shirt and screwed it up, throwing it into the sink. Marian was right, thin black underwear. Mochi turned to face the other girls, showing off her busty chest. "We'll need different clothes, I'm not walking around in my uniform anymore because it's bloodied and disgusting."

"I guess that's true," Marian agreed, giving another look to the defined body. Then she called to the youngest girl in the room, "Hey Dainty?"

"Yeah!"

"Have you looked in other rooms for clothes yet?"

"Not really, Dainty checked that the house was empty and then Dainty blocked all the windows and doors. You showed up not much longer afterwards." She gripped Kaori's arm again, cutting off the blood circulation due to the tightness of her hold.

"For god's sake, stop talking about yourself in third person." McKenzie growled darkly.

"Nope."

Mochi shrugged, "we'll just have to check afterwards. Now, let's hurry the bath will be full enough soon."

"Come on Kaori!" Dainty grinned, "Dainty'll will help you take you clothes off!"

"What? No!" Kaori pushed the other girl's hands away as they inched towards her dirty clothes. "I don't need help I can do it myself, just don't look!"

"Ah but Dainty wants to help!"

"Seriously I can do it myself!" But nothing helped as Dainty was able to grab Kaori's blazer and pull it off her shoulders and throw it across the room. She then removed her own blazer, wanting to join the other for a bath, she quickly stripped off her own skirt and stockings. She pinned Kaori again, yet only in her shirt and underwear.

McKenzie sighed at the sight before pulling her own shirt over her head, shaking her braided hair afterwards. Once topless, she reached up without any restriction from the shirt and pulled the hairband out from her hair, her thin locks fell out of her braid, and she gave her head a shake allowing her hair fall down to its proper length almost reaching her knees.

"Wow," Marian turned with a grin, "I didn't think you would actually take off your clothes and join us." The tallest girl was now in her underwear, having left the bloodied clothes in a small pile at the side of the room. She happily showed off her curved yet slender body, a smirk on her face as she closed in on the shorter girl. Marian brushed her own raven hair out of her eyes, its natural spikes flattened against her cheeks from the rain and blood. She could not wait for a soothing bath, to feel clean again.

McKenzie slipped out of her skirt and kicked it away with her shoes and socks, "I'm not one for not showering just because of other girls and their naked bodies. I don't really care about nudity. For one, I am rather proud of my body." To prove a point she ran a hand down from her chest to waist, not missing the fact that Marian's eyes followed every inch those fingers went. "Anyway I think Miss Boy over there is the one that's uncomfortable with her body."

They looked over to Dainty and Kaori, the bubble-gum girl was laughing while the short haired girl was sat on the floor, clutching onto her skirt for dear life, having already lost her blazer, tie, shoes and socks. They didn't know why Kaori was so scared of showing her body, Marian remembered that it was the same on the bus, the blue head didn't want any boys lifting her up in fear of them seeing up her skirt.

Something didn't seem right. Marian was determine to find out what it was, the first step was getting Kaori out of her clothes. She had to get Kaori to understand that no one was going to hate her or bully her because of her body. She had to make Kaori more confident with herself.

"Hey Marian," Mochi walked over to the two raven heads and gave a grin, "Want to give Dainty a hand?"

"Sure."

The two surrounded the skinny girl, Mochi holding Kaori's arms out of the crossed position and above her head, Dainty held her legs down by the knees, while Marian got ready to remove the leftover clothing on the girl. As the red head grabbed Kaori by the arms, she felt the heavy glare from Dainty pressing against her face, sure enough Dainty was staring deeply, unhappy that someone was touching Kaori. McKenzie watched from afar, yet couldn't stop the smirk crawl onto her pouty lips. This was the most amusing thing she had seen all day. She knew that the boys would be able to hear their voices and Owen would probably have a go at them for being too loud, but she couldn't give two shits at what that blonde thought.

"H... Hey!" Kaori stuttered, "Don't! I don't need help- whoa! Hey, don't put your hand there!"

Marian laughed as she reached for the shirt's buttons on her chest, "We're not gonna do anything weird to you; we're just gonna take off your clothes."

Kaori's eyes widened, "And that's not weird?"

"Not at all," Dainty grinned, "We are all female here!"

McKenzie stifled a laugh, no matter how many times she looked at Kaori, the shorted haired girl would always look like a boy in a skirt. She watched as Marian started undoing the buttons on Kaori's shirt, starting to show another shirt underneath, yet black in colour. However there were darker patches on the shoulders and around the belly where rain and other liquids had soaked through the white school shirt. Kaori yelped and the school shirt was eventually pulled off, embarrassed she tried to sit up, only to be strongly pushed down to the floor by Mochi and Dainty. They both laughed loudly and Marian grinned, "Hey now. Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy! I just don't see why you have to undress me! I can take off my clothes by myself." Kaori insisted, left in a skirt and a baggy black shirt that was underneath her uniform. The baggy shirt left nothing to the imagination, it was easy to see that Kaori had next to nothing on her chest. To Marian she knew that it wasn't the getting undress that was bothering Kaori, she read the young girl like a book and knew theat there was something more.

Something that she knew that wasn't normal about the girl. Marian smirked to herself, whatever it was she would comfort Kaori. It wasn't like Marian was normal herself. She wanted to protect her and be there for everyone who needed it.

"Sure you can." Mochi answered. "So why are we the ones having to take off your clothes?"

Kaori stiffened as she felt Dainty pull on her skirt again, the small girl gave then pleated fabric one last hard pull and it easily slipped off Kaori's hips. A blush rose into Kaori's cheeks as her underwear came into view, she screeched, "No!" Marian and Mochi rose there eyebrows at the sight of the underwear, the blue material wasn't normal for a girl.

So that was it.

That's what Kaori was so worried about. Marian didn't really give a damn about the underwear, she just smiled and said, "Now that wasn't difficult, was it?"

Dainty didn't care about the underwear either, she was just happy that Kaori was becoming more comfortable. Being in some classes together, Dainty knew that Kaori was never comfortable changing in front of others. This was good for her, she had to understand that this was how the world was going to be. "Okay Kaori just your shirt left!" Kaori stared her her grinning face, thankful that Dainty didn't care in the slightest. Kaori had simple blue female boxer shorts hidden under her skirt, they were pulled quite far to hide them from other people, even if the skirt flowed up slightly they wouldn't be visible. Though having red cheeks - she allowed a smile to crawl onto her lips. She immediately felt more comfortable.

"Wait, so are you a boy in girl's clothes?" McKenzie grinned smugly, she had walked over to the group and looked over their shoulders and down at Kaori.

"Shut up." Came the gritted reply. Immediately Kaori knew that McKenzie would be the one to take the piss out of her.

McKenzie placed a hand on her hip and sneered down at Kaori, she didn't care for the younger girl's appearance. But wearing boxers was too much, she had to say something. "Wearing those isn't a girl trait, what's wrong with lace or normal knickers?" she pulled at the hem of her own pants, showing the thin red fabric off.

"Now that's not nice." Dainty frowned.

"Not my problem."

Kaori glared upward, due to the now weak hold from Mochi and Dainty she was able to force herself from the floor and stomp over to McKenzie. Being slightly taller Kaori was able to look down on the raven head, a dark expression covered her face. Marian and Dainty couldn't believe that this was Kaori, she was completely out of characters.

The girl then spoke lowly, "I may not be 'normal' as you say, but it's not like it's your body. I don't need super double D boobs like you to be comfortable, and my choice in clothes doesn't dictate my gender, I wear what I like under my clothes so you have no right to judge me. If I want to be comfortable I will wear female boxers, heck I will even wear male boxers." Kaori leaned in closer to McKenzie, a look of hatred was deep within the sea blue eyes. "And let's get one thing completely straight," Kaori brushed her hair off her forehead, "if you think you are able to judge me just because I wear boy clothes and have no boobs, you can just fuck off. I'm not going to take shit from someone like you, I may be worthless and a freak but that doesn't make me any fucking less of a person."

Jaws dropped as the young girl swore, that was not how Kaori would normally act. It was surprising. McKenzie was not expecting such a reaction from her teasing, she had no words to reply to the taller yet younger girl. Kaori was the silent type of girl, the reaction given was definitely unexpected. There was still a lot they didn't know about each other.

Marian stood and made her way over to Kaori, she towered over both of the girls. She placed an arm over Kaori's shoulders, becoming protective of her. "I think that's fair, now how about we get in the bath since all this tension has finished."

"I'm up from that." Kaori smiled, but then as she turned back to McKenzie the smile faded into a frown.

"Wow Kaori, I didn't know you had it in you to act like that." Mochi walked over and slapped her on the back, Kaori gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. She turned red in the cheeks and retreated back into her shell, staying quiet as an answer.

"Don't hit Kaori." Dainty spat with a bone chilling expression, something about Mochi didn't sit right with her. There was a mutual hate between them, much like Kaori and Owen.

"I didn't hit her, it was a tap." Mochi sneered in return before turning to the bath and taking off the rest of the clothes off.

It took minutes before every girl was naked, and Dainty once again pulled Kaori to the bath, the pinkette glaring at Mochi as they passed her. Mochi just shook her head and followed them with Marian next to her. Dainty practically jumped into the bath first, splashing Kaori and Marian with the hot water. She giggled at the looks she gave them.

"Alright let's get clean," Marian happily slid into the bath, and was closely followed by the other three girls. Mochi sat next to Marian, while Kaori sat near Dainty. McKenzie, on the other hand, sat on the opposite side of the bath.

The girls stayed silent for a while, soaking in the pristine water and loving the feeling against their aching muscles and skin. They rubbed their arms and legs, dunking their heads under the water to clean the lumps of blood from their hair.

"Hey McKenzie what size are you?"

"Hm?"

"What size are you?" Marian repeated, a smug smile stuck on her lips.

McKenzie huffed, "What's it to you?"

"Call it curiosity."

McKenzie was too relaxed to care about what she was being asked, and she answered without much of a frown, "I'm a C." She opened her eyes and gave a look to Kaori, "Not a double D like you thought."

"Sorry." Kaori whispered, wrapping her arms around her chest. McKenzie shook her head, uncaring of the apology she was given.

Dainty noticed the resigned posture and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away. "Don't be shy," she smiled. "We're in the bath together, we couldn't get more open with each other."

"I agree." Mochi stated.

"Open is the best." Marian stood and spun around, grinning at the others. She happily showed her body to the others, "I love a girl who's not afraid to show off her body." She looked and each girl and saw each of their smiling faces, even Kaori was smiling. "You finally look happy."

"Yeah!" Dainty pinched Kaori's cheeks, "You've been really depressed lately."

"I'm just wasn't mentally prepared for something like this to happen," Kaori let out a laugh and pushed Dainty's hand away, "But then again I wasn't really expecting to be in the bath naked with four other girls either."

"You're too adorable Kaori!" Dainty Jumped onto her and knocked them both into the water. The splash flew over McKenzie due to its size, the older girl yelled as the wave forced water up her nose and into her eyes.

She coughed slightly and stood up.

Dainty and Kaori were tickling one another below her, completely oblivious to the dark aura emanating from McKenzie. She waded the short distance to the wrestling girls and proceeded to swipe her foot just under the surface of the water. A large wave of water flew forwards toward the two first year, splashing them both. McKenzie found herself grinning darkly, she chuckled as the other two coughed the water back up that had been forced into their lungs. The feel silent from tickling each other, surprised that they had been playfully splashed by McKenzie of all people.

"Now that's not nice," Marian stood and threw her hands forwards, "You have to play fair." Her own splash caught every girl in the bath, even Mochi who was trying to stay out of the mini war going on.

There was a moment of silence before the smiles grew on their lips, laughs and yells of fun echoed around the room as water was thrown around the room, soaking the floor and the clothes that were supposedly away from the wetness of the bath. All was forgotten, the danger outside pushed to the deepest parts of their minds.

Hatred towards one another had disappeared at that moment, there was only relaxation and fun. But that was soon to end, as they would soon be on the move again. Putting their lives at risk to brave the new world.

* * *

><p>I think I completely rushed the end... oh well I suck at writing scenes like this I have no experience when it comes to anything girl related. Its the most awkward thing having to ask my best girl friend to help me with a few parts and also give me ideas as this is more of a filler chapter than anything. Ahh... I've had flu and other crap like that and now I'm dead.<p>

The next chapter of **One Life, One Chance** had been written and is waiting in my documents for me to post, but I keep putting it off for some strange reason. Hope you'll stick with me all the way through my dramatically slow updates. See you very soon!


End file.
